Caribbean Cruise For Two
by Chelstiel Winchester
Summary: Dean and Cas investigate a haunted cruise ship while going on a long needed vacation. What better place to have fun than on a cruise ship? ;) PHOTOS TO ACCOMPANY THE STORY FOUND HERE ON MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT: Chelstiel . deviantart . com / gallery *Rated M for later chapters*
1. Cruising

"Man, the first thing I'm gonna do on this cruise is eat," Dean explained as he and Castiel waited in line to board the ship. Sam had told them there was a case on this particular ship, the NCL Dawn, and that they needed to investigate and get rid of whatever monster it was before more people got hurt. On the last voyage, there were reports of strange apparitions in the background of passengers' professional photos, and one person had been badly injured in the spa. So Dean and Cas were on the case. Meanwhile, Sam was back at the Bunker because he said he wanted to take a break from hunting. After what seemed like five years, they finally got on board, and Dean headed straight for the stairs that would bring him to the food. When he looked back, Cas wasn't there. He sighed irritably when he spotted Cas back by the entrance.

"Come on, Cas. Let's get a move on so I can get a burger already."

"Sorry..." Cas murmured, completely distracted and utterly fascinated by the automatic liquid hand sanitizer dispenser. After Cas waved his hand underneath the sensor another three times, Dean grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the staircase. At the bottom step, Cas went to raise his hand to teleport them to the top deck but Dean pushed his arm down.

"No, Cas. No angel mojo here."

"No one will notice, Dean."

"There are cameras everywhere. We have to act completely normal." The hunter and the angel began their climb up the many flights of stairs leading to the top deck of the ship.

"Ah, finally."Dean sighed happily with a plate overflowing with food, including the long awaited burger. He sat down at a round table beside the bay window in the café. Cas too the seat across from him, with no plate or anything. Cas stared out the window at the vast ocean while Dean chowed down everything in front of him.

"They offer healthy foods as well..." Cas suggested. Dean looked up and stared at him, mouth full of burger.

"Cas, don't go there," he said once he'd swallowed.

"I will not go over to the healthy food," Cas obeyed, making Dean smile in amusement at his misunderstanding.

"Alright, let's hit the bar," Dean said after a few minutes, and they left the café and walked across the pool deck. Dean turned his head to follow three female college students' backsides as they crossed the deck in skanky thong bikini bottoms. Dean put his hand on Cas's arm, "but first..." He smoothed his hair back and followed after the girls until he caught up with them poolside. "Hello, any of you like a drink?"

"No thanks, Grampa," one replied, resulting in a group of giggles. Dean made his signature surprised and annoyed face before walking back over to where Cas waited.

"They were too shy..." He said in defense as they climbed up the few steps that led to the poolside bar.

"You are certainly not of such an age to be anyone's grandfather," Cas said to him.

"You heard them.."

"Yes."

"Whatever...I think I can last a week without getting' any tail." The bartender came over to where the hunter and angel sat. "One beer, please." Dean said as he slid his key card across the counter to the short Filipino man. He came back a moment later with the drink and receipt. "Eight bucks? This week is gonna suck," he complained, before lifting the glass cup to his lips and taking a long sip.

"Perhaps we will be too busy with the case for you to spend money on drinks," Cas suggested. Dean gave him a blank stare before finishing his beer.

Dean and Cas returned to their shared cabin on the bottom floor, which for some reason was the 4th floor. Dean flopped down on the bed he chose against the left wall. He laid on his back with both arms behind his head. Cas sat on the edge of the other bed.

"Cas, what are you doing?"

"I do not sleep, if you recall."

"Well, do something. I don't want any Twilight crap going on while I'm sleeping."

"I could watch the television," Cas offered.

"Have fun with that," Dean replied, rolling on his side to face the wall. He was asleep in minutes, and Cas didn't know what to do with himself. He laid back on his bed and studied the Excursion channel on the TV. At some time, his gaze became fixed on Dean's sleeping form. He watched the hunter sleep for a few minutes. Dean looked so comfortable and relaxed. Cas wondered what it would be like to sleep beside him. He wasn't going to attempt to do so, however, because the beds were singles and he wouldn't fit. To avoid his thoughts from getting more intimate, he turned off the TV and quietly left the room.


	2. Starlight

Castiel wasn't in the cabin when Dean awoke. He checked his watch. It was almost 8:30 at night. His heart was racing as he tore down the corridor and into the closest elevator. On deck seven, he spotted Cas browsing through the gift shop. Dean put his hands on the angel's arms, and Cas looked up surprised.

"What're you doing?" He growled.

"I am wondering why humans would purchase these items instead of enjoying their vacation." Cas answered, holding up a small snow globe with a palm tree in it.

"No, I mean what are you doing here? Why did you leave the room?"

"You were sleeping...I decided it was best I investigate the vessel."

"You can't use angel mojo here," Dean hissed. "And I'm not gonna spend the week running around looking for you."

"I apologize, Dean. I will stay by your side from now on."

Dean hesitated at the words. "L-let's go eat," he managed. The two men walked up the stairs to the buffet. Dean filled his plate with a burger and fries and chicken wings. Manly food. He stuffed his face while Cas gazed out the window at the dark night sky and rolling waves below. When Dean was sated, he sat back in his chair with a sigh. "I could never get tired of this food, man."

"I wish it did not only taste like molecules to me," Cas replied.

"Hey, did you see anything unusual when you disappeared earlier?"

"I did not. Aside from many very obese human beings, I have not seen anything unusual...May we go outside? I wish to see something."

"Sure, what is it?" Dean asked. Cas didn't answer. Instead, he stood up and began walking towards the sliding doors that led to the pool deck. Dean followed him outside, the warm fresh air blowing in his face as he stepped onto the deck. He could also never get tired of the weather. He followed Cas up the stairs to the landing which was sort of a private tanning area with deck chairs spread around. Cas laid back on one of the chairs, looking up at the sky. Dean did the same, and suddenly realized what Cas wanted to see. Billions of stars twinkled above, filling the entire dark world around them. Dean exhaled in awe. "You wanted to see the stars?" He asked, looking over at Cas. Cas nodded in response, still staring up at the beautiful painting in the sky. Dean found himself watching Cas watch the stars. He loved the way Cas's crystal blue eyes shone in the starlight, and the way his full lips pouted as he concentrated on the scenery. In that moment, Dean wasn't sure what was more beautiful; the starlit sky, or Castiel. He forced himself to lay back again and look up at the stars. The stars were definitely beautiful, but Castiel was higher up on his list.

"Isn't it amazing, that god created such a beautiful sky?" Cas asked several minutes later.

"Yeah..." Dean answered, watching Cas again. He then stood up to leave. "I'm gonna go back to the room and...take a shower, ok?" He didn't want to stick around and see what stupid regrettable things he would do otherwise.

"Ok. I will stay here a while longer." Cas replied. Dean took the stairs to the bottom deck and returned to the cabin.

Back in the cabin, Dean tossed his shirt off and stepped into the bathroom. He locked the door and dropped his jeans before stepping into the shower. He let the hot water drip down his face as he lathered his arms and chest with body wash. He rinsed his hair with shampoo and cleaned the rest of him with soap. A shower was long overdue after an entire day of travelling. He marveled at how clean and sterile this tiny bathroom was. He was used to the unsanitary, anonymously stained bathrooms of cheap motels. It was nice to get clean in an actually clean place for once. He turned off the shower and dried off with a towel after a few minutes. He wrapped a clean towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. Cas was there, laying on his bed. Cas gaped at him for a few seconds, and suddenly Dean felt self conscious. He grabbed a pair of plaid pj pants out of his duffle bag, and shut himself in the bathroom again. Dean exited the bathroom a moment later with only the pants on.

"What's the matter, Cas?" Dean asked as he rummaged through his duffle bag for a t-shirt. Cas shook his head in response. "We gotta get on top of this case, man," he explained as he pulled the t-shirt on over his head. Cas glanced over and watched Dean's abdominal muscles flex as he raised his arms. He looked over at Cas who was still laying down. "You alright, Cas? You're not seasick, are ya?"

"No, I am not ill," he replied as he sat up on the edge of the bed,

"Well, alright then. I'm gonna hit the hay. Don't play the TV too loud."

"I will watch over you."

"Not gonna happen," Dean replied, pointing a finger. He flopped down on his bed and rolled over to face the wall, closing his eyes. The bed was so damn comfy. Dean was asleep in minutes. Cas waited until he was sure Dean was asleep, before reaching over and picking up Dean's previously discarded t-shirt off the held it up to his face. It smelled like Dean; cologne and _man_. Cas suddenly realized what he was doing. After being hypnotized by Dean's scent, Cas had the sudden urge to hold him in his arms. He dropped the shirt and shook his head. But after a moment, he picked it up again and held it against his chest as he rolled over to face the wall. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face, inhaling Dean's scent with each breath.


	3. Sunblock

"Rise and shine, Cas." Dean said the next morning. Cas rolled over and rubbed his eyes, looking over at Dean. He suddenly remembered he still had the t-shirt, and he quickly shoved it under his pillow. "Were you actually sleeping?" He asked as he got dressed.

"I suppose so. I was unaware that it was possible," Cas replied.

"So does that mean you're well rested?" Cas nodded as he stood up and searched for a new outfit to wear. "Good, cuz I'm ready to check out the morning buffet. Today we gank this Twilight Zone bitch...After breakfast."

"Oh, man, these waffles! And this bacon... Ah, man, we...we are never leaving this place!" Dean said in between shoveling food into his mouth. Castiel watched him, fascinated at how one man could possibly eat so much at once.

"Dean, there may be something aboard this vessel. And it is not pleasant," Cas said finally. Dean finished chewing and swallowed slowly.

"You saw something?"

"Yes."

"But you said you didn't see anything yesterday."

"I lied."

"You wh- Dammit, Cas, c'mon. These people could be in danger, and you're lying to me?"

Cas looked down at the table shamefully. "My apologies. I did not want to upset you further last night. And I also did not want to discuss it where anyone could hear us."

"No one's around, Cas. Now tell me what you saw," Dean demanded, stabbing the last bit of waffle angrily before shoving it in his mouth.

"An angry spirit."

"Great. If it's attached to the ship, we'll have to destroy the whole damn thing."

"Perhaps, But it may be attached to only one object. It will be fine," Cas replied, placing a reassuring hand over Dean's on the table. Dean looked at their hands and then up into Cas's eyes. His gaze held for a moment, and then faltered, and he took his hand away.

"Where did you see it?"

"On the same level as our cabin, down the hall a ways."

"Who do you think it is? A captain? Passenger?"

"It was a young child. A female child, wearing an old style of dress."

"Great," Dean responded, standing up from the table. "Ok. Let's go deal with this Titanic shit. I made a reservation to eat at the Steakhouse at eight."

Castiel was laying on a lounge chair on the pool deck wearing shorts and no shirt. He was enjoying the new experience of sun exposure on his bare skin. Dean sat on the chair beside him and dazed out, looking at Cas's already tanned, smooth abdomen. He got away with it for a few minutes before Cas opened his eyes and sat up to face him.

"Hello, Dean."

"What's up? We should probably start investigating. Sam said that this thing was appearing in people's photos and stuff. It doesn't sound harmful, except that one person got sliced up in the spa." Cas only nodded. Dean looked down at the floor, trying not to gawk at Castiel's body. He decided that it was really hot outside in the sun, so he took off his shirt and laid back on his chair. In a few moments, he opened his eyes slightly and saw Cas looking at him; at his exposed torso. Feeling self conscious, Dean rested his hands on his stomach. Several minutes passed of Dean enjoying the heat of the sun, and he feared that Cas had left. Suddenly he felt something cold and wet touch his shoulder. His eyes shot open and he slapped his hand at the cold attacker.

"Did that hurt?" Cas asked, worried.

"No, it was cold! What the hell is that?"

"It is sunburn prevention. I see many of the humans out here using it. Your skin appears to be turning red, so I thought maybe you needed some." Dean didn't know what to say. Castiel took the pause as an ok to continue. He squeezed a glob of sunblock onto Dean's chest and proceeded in rubbing it in across his chest and abs. Cas's hand lingered momentarily on the faded anti-possession tattoo, and Dean made eye contact with him. Dean's heart pounded. He bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Th-thanks, Cas. I'm good," he managed after a moment.

"But your arms are-"

"I'm good." Dean repeated roughly. Cas's face fell, and he sat back in his own chair.

"My apologies..." He said quietly.

"It's fine, Cas. Just- I'll do it." Dean grabbed the bottle out of Cas's hands, rolling his eyes when he read the label. "Burt's Bees." Dean scoffed. Cas _would_ find something that had to do with bees - even in the middle of the ocean. Dean squeezed some onto his palm and spread it across one arm and then the other. Cas watched intently as Dean flexed his arms. He was so muscular after all of the fighting he'd been in. Dean knew Cas was staring at him, and he realized he didn't mind it. He had liked Cas running his hands across his chest. He'd _really_ liked it. "Hey, Cas. Do you need some?" Dean asked, noticing that the small bottle was almost empty already.

"No, I have already applied some. Thank you." Cas responded. Dean was almost disappointed. He scanned his eyes over Cas's body for a moment, imagining what it would feel like to run his hands over the angel's smooth, warm skin. He wondered if Cas would like it too. Dean shook the thought out of his head, and stood up. He walked over to the bar and ordered a beer, and then climbed into the nearest hot tub. There were several college students occupying it, but they scooched over and let him sit. He took a swig of his beer and winked at one of the girls. She made a disgusted face and turned back to chatting with her friends. Dean rolled his eyes, and looked out across the deck at Cas. He was still laying on the chair, smiling with the sun shining down on him. Dean smiled, and downed another mouthful of his drink. He caught himself staring at Cas's body again. It wasn't every day – or hardly even ever – that he got to see the angel with no shirt on. His body was so flawless and smooth. Dean suddenly realized his own body was reacting. He was glad that the bubbles were still running in the hot tub. He took a deep breath and tried to look at something else. Taking the last sip of his drink, his eyes settled on the two college girls sitting across from him. Yeah, he noticed their push up bikini tops and fake tans, but it didn't do anything for him. He thought it was strange, that suddenly slutty girls weren't attractive to him. He left his empty glass beside the hot tub, and walked back over to his lounge chair. He laid down and closed his eyes, resting for a while. He felt a cool hand press against his shoulder, and he opened his eyes, squinting in the sun.

"Dean, perhaps you should go inside. Your skin is very red now." Dean glanced down at his stomach.

"Goddamit," he grumbled when he saw how sunburnt he had become. "Cas, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I'm sorry, Dean. I was resting as well."

"Let's go, Cas. Before I turn into a lobster." The two men descended the stairs to their deck, and Cas opened the door to their cabin. Dean stepped into the bathroom and looked himself over in the mirror. "Sonifabitch," he groused. Cas stepped in beside him and frowned at Dean's reflection in the mirror.

"Here," he said, handing Dean another bottle of lotion. "Sam packed this. It says it is to be applied after sun damage."

"I don't need that crap," he protested.

"Dean, your skin is very burnt. You must apply some of this or you will be in a lot of pain later."

"Cas, I said I don't nee-" Cas turned Dean around so that he was facing him, his back pressed against the counter. Cas squeezed a generous amount of aloe lotion onto his hand and gently smoothed it over Dean's left shoulder. Dean winced at the coolness of the lotion, and the slight stinging of his skin from the sunburn. Cas continued to apply the lotion over wherever Dean had been exposed. Dean was still surprised from the way Cas had forced him to turn around, so he just stood there. Cas glided the lotion across Dean's chest and abdomen, and Dean started to feel the same way he had when he was watching Cas from the hot tub earlier. "Uh, Cas...that's good, I'm good, thanks," he stuttered.

"I should have awoken you sooner, this is all my fault." Cas replied as he ran his lotion covered hand across Dean's stomach and hips. He went to apply some just below his naval, and Dean grabbed him by the wrist.

"That's enough, Cas. I'm fine now, thanks." Dean said sternly, looking into the angel's eyes.

"You are welcome," Cas replied, and took a step back. He turned and stepped back into the room, and Dean shuddered. He could feel the cooling aloe lotion mixed with the burning heat of his burnt skin. It was a strange sensation, however not as strange as how he felt about his body reacting to Cas touching him like that. He didn't know if he could handle Cas applying another lotion to him. He figured he would have to hide the aloe somewhere, or else be tortured by another angelic rub down. _Cas was only trying to help, after all,_ Dean thought to himself. He didn't-couldn't have any sort of feelings for Dean. _Could he?_


	4. Dancing & Dessert

It was a while before Dean came out of the bathroom. He sat on the toilet seat and went over every thought in his head. He was torn between telling Cas what was going on with him, and keeping it a secret to avoid rejection and awkwardness between them for the rest of the week. He finally decided on the latter, and stepped out of the bathroom. The cold air of the air conditioning irritated his hot skin and he shivered.

"Would you like me to heal your burn?" Cas asked from where he sat on the edge of his bed, newsletter in his lap.

"What? You're telling me you spent ten minutes putting all that crap on me, and you could've healed me the whole time?" Dean asked angrily.

"Yes."

"Why- never mind. Just- heal this, please." Castiel stood up and took a step towards him. He pressed two fingers to Dean's chest, and in a moment his skin felt normal again. No fire, no cold air, just-normal. He sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"We must begin searching for the spirit," Cas reminded the hunter.

"Cas, we can't just gank this thing with two-thousand people on board. We have to wait until everyone gets off."

"We will arrive at the first destination, San Juan, by this time tomorrow. Oh, and there will be a Caribbean Dance Party on the pool deck this evening." Cas replied, reading from the daily newsletter.

"Cas...focus," Dean said irritably.

"My apologies...We shall stay on board while the rest of the passengers disembark. And then we shall rid this vessel of the spirit that haunts it."

"Great idea, except we don't have any weapons. Or iron. And we don't have jack on what this thing's attached to."

"I believe we will be able to find a solution," Cas replied. "But for now, we should go to this dance party."

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, this says it doesn't start until nine." Dean replied, snatching the newsletter out of Cas's hands. "Let's hit the steakhouse before we miss the reservation," he suggested. Castiel nodded. Dean went back into the bathroom and changed into a button up shirt and dress pants, and slicked some gel through his short, spiky hair. When he came out, Cas was still wearing shorts and a tank top. "Cas, buddy, you gotta dress up to get into this steakhouse. They have rules." Cas tilted his head to the side with his signature squint.

"Why must there be rules, if this is 'free style cruising?'" He asked, quoting with his fingers. Dean chuckled.

"I dunno, man. Here," He said, handing Cas an extra pair of black dress pants and a white button up shirt. "Put these on." Cas obeyed, and stepped into the bathroom to change his outfit. When he opened the door, Dean stepped into the bathroom as well. He globbed some gel onto his fingers and fixed up Cas's hair.

"Thank you, Dean."

"Yeah, no problem. Let's go, I'm starving," he replied, rinsing off his hand and wiping it dry on one of the hanging hand towels. They walked up the stairs to the eighth deck, and entered the steakhouse. A European waiter showed them to their table and handed them each a menu. Dean was almost drooling just by reading the delicious words on the page. "I think I'm gonna order one of everything." He said, half-jokingly.

"Dean, I do not advise doing such a thing. I don't believe that your body is prepared to digest that much food at one time."

"Relax, Cas. I'm just gonna order a steak. What are you gonna have?"

"I will order whatever you order." Dean nodded just as the waiter returned to take their orders.

After their dinner, Dean was convinced that the cruise ship was heaven on earth – to which Castiel replied was untrue. Dean trudged down the stairs with a full stomach, having had to eat both his and Cas's steaks. Back in the cabin, Dean changed into a black tank top and denim shorts. He checked himself over in the bureau mirror while Cas was in the bathroom. Damn he looked good. Maybe the ladies would like him more now that he shaved and had gelled hair.

"Hey, Cas." Dean called. "I'm gonna go hit the bar. I'll meet ya up there,ok?"

"Alright," Cas said from the bathroom. Dean left the room and started the tedious climb to the top deck. He stopped by the buffet, but it was closed for the night.

Meanwhile, Castiel was changing into lighter clothing in the bathroom. He had rummaged through what Sam had packed for him, and found a nice, solid blue short sleeve button up and some tan cargo shorts. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He wasn't one to fuss over his appearance, but he admired the way his hair now looked thanks to Dean's gel. He smiled thinking about Dean as he left the room and walked to the top deck.

Dean walked through the sliding doors of the buffet, headed outside to the pool deck. The upbeat Caribbean music got louder as he got closer. The lounge chairs were all stacked and pushed aside, and there were many people dancing in front of the stage. He glanced around until he spotted Cas sitting on a bar stool wearing a turquoise lei around his neck. Dean couldn't help but smile, and he took the seat next to the angel.

"You gonna dance?" He asked, making eye contact.

Cas shook his head. :I do not know how."

Dean shrugged. "Me neither." He took a hold of Cas's hand. That's what makes it fun-"

"Picture?" An Australian woman asked, holding one of the professional cameras. Dean leaned his face in next to Cas's, and smiled as the camera flashed.

"What was that?" Cas asked, blinking dramatically. Dean had forgotten he was still holding Cas's hand, and blushed as he let go.

"A photo," he answered simply. "Now let's go tear it up." He took Cas by the hand again, and led him onto the dance floor. Dean moved subtly to the beat while Cas stood there awkwardly, observing the dancing people around him. He noticed some college students off to the side who were grinding. He stepped in front of Dean and pressed his back against him. "Cas- what are you doing?" Dean asked, trying to take a step back. He was afraid Cas couldn't hear him over the music.

"Is this not what dancing is? That young female over there is doing so."

"That's um... That's special dancing. It's not-" He shouted over the music so Cas could hear. "It's not what we do." Regardless, Cas began moving, copying the college student, and moving his hips back and forth. Some other girls just joining the dance party with drinks in their hands cheered and gave Dean a thumbs up. Dean rolled his eyes and tried once again to move away. Dean put his hands firmly on Cas's waist, intending to push him away out of embarrassment. But it was then that Cas pushed his behind back against Dean and truly started grinding with him. Dean paused in trying to push him away for a minute, and instinctively pressed forward against Cas and grinded back before realizing what he had done. He let go of Cas's hips and turned away abruptly, blush burning on his cheeks. He took a few strides to reach the bar, and returned to his stool. He ordered a drink and was happy about the fast service. He downed half of it in one take, and then he scanned the dance floor for Cas. The two girls who had been cheering were saying something into Cas's ear so they could be heard over the music. Dean took another sip of beer as he thought about what had just occurred. He knew that the angel's naivety was what led him to thinking that grinding was just a normal type of dance that everyone did with their friends. He was just trying to fit in, and copying those around him. What unnerved him was the fact that he enjoyed the brief moment more than he should have. It had just been one thing after another that day. First the deal with all the lotions, and then his embarrassing reaction in the hot tub, and now this. If more incidents like those kept happening, Dean didn't know how easy it would be to keep his secret to himself.

A moment later, Cas was walking towards Dean with a huge smile on his face, turquoise flowers fluttering in his stride. Dean suddenly wondered when Castiel had gotten so damn cute, and then downed the rest of his drink.

"Is everything alright?" The angel asked as he took a seat.

"Yeah, fine." Dean answered, looking at the empty glass in his hand.

"Those two females complimented the way I was dancing with you. However, I apologize for not dancing in a way that you like."

"It was, uh, interesting. Never danced like _that_ before."

"Would you like to return to the cabin? Or we could attend the comedy show which is being presented in the theater." Cas read off of the newsletter he had retrieved from his pocket.

"That's alright, Cas. I'm gonna go look for some possible weapons we can use against this spirit tomorrow." Dean stood up, then felt a hand on his left shoulder, the touch on his bare skin electrifying. He looked at it, and then into Cas's eyes, remembering it was the spot where the angel's handprint had once been.

"I will go with you," Cas insisted. "I believe there may be a source of iron below the decks in which passengers have no access." Dean sighed.

"Alright, let's go." They stood and walked through the sliding doors, the cool air conditioning inviting after being outside in the hot, humid air. They took the stars down to their deck; deck four. They snuck through the Staff Only door at the end of the hall, and found themselves behind the scenes of the cruise ship. White walls, tiled floors, and many white staircases. And no workers. Cas stalked right over to a utility room, and came back with two short iron poles. Dean nodded, and held the door open for him as they left. They walked quickly down the hall and around the corner to their cabin. "Good work, Cas," Dean praised, once they were inside their room. Cas smiled and leaned the poles against the wall inside the closet before closing the doors. Dean laid back on his bed, one arm behind his head. Cas found himself staring at Dean's muscular arms. Dean noticed the angel shamelessly staring at him."Cas, you alright?"

Cas's gaze faltered under his. "Y-yes. I am fine."

"Alright, well I'm in need of dessert." He replied, rolling over and standing up. Cas sat on his bed and studied the newsletter for the following day while Dean left the room. Once he was alone, Cas sighed and thought back to their brief moments of dancing. He wondered why those two females had been cheering, but then he realized that they were most likely under the influence of the alcoholic beverages they had been holding. Regardless, Cas had loved dancing with Dean, even if he hadn't done it properly. He felt heat rise in his cheeks when he remembered Dean's firm, strong grip on his hips. And had he felt Dean press forward against him? He had liked that feeling. A lot. He hoped they could dance again – and then that could happen again. He scanned the newsletter for another dance party. There would be one the following night during the chocolate buffet. Perfect. The party could be in celebration of defeating the spirit, and Dean would be happy about the chocolate. Cas grinned and laid down on his bed. He pulled Dean's shirt out from under his pillow and hugged it to his chest as he closed his eyes.

A while later, the heavy cabin door opened with a _click_ of the key-card. Cas opened his eyes and tensed up when he realized he wa still hugging Dean's shirt.

"Oh, man, Cas, you won't believe what I found! They have p- Cas? Is that...my shirt?" Dean exclaimed as he put his plate on the bureau. Cas let go of the shirt and sat up.

"I was...cold," he stammered. "...What did you find?"

"Ok...They have pie, Cas! And it's soooo good!" He grabbed his overflowing plate and hopped onto his bed and shoved a forkful of pie into his mouth. "Ahh- so good-" he said with his mouthful. "Forget what I said about the steak and everything else. This-" he pointed to the pie with his fork. "This is what makes this place heaven on earth!"

"That is wonderful news," Cas replied.

"Dude, you gotta try this!" Dean pinched off a piece of his second piece of pie and popped it into the angel's mouth. His fingers brushed Cas's lips ashe took them back, and his gaze faltered. Cas swallowed the pie with a smile.

"That is delightful!" He agreed. Dean was too busy shoveling the rest of the dessert into his mouth to reply. He put the now empty plate on the bedside table and then collapsed back on the bed.

"Ah, that was way overdue, I want to go get some more, but I'm too lazy."

"Maybe you should get some rest, Dean. We need to remove the spirit so that the passengers may enjoy the rest of their vacation."

"What about me? And you?"

"It seems as though we have been enjoying this hunt, more than working on it so far," Cas replied.

"Yeah, you really enjoyed dancing," Dean teased, and Cas blushed.

"I – I will dance properly next time so that you will enjoy it as well." Cas retorted.

"Goodnight, Cas!" Dean said as he rolled over on his side to face the wall. He felt his cheeks warm ashe closed his had enjoyed it too much the first time they danced. He didn't think he could handle that again.


	5. Burning Flames, Burning Faces

Dean was shaken awake the next morning.

"Wh-what is it, Cas?" He grumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning, Dean. We must begin our hunt. The ship will be arriving shortly at San Juan...And the breakfast will no longer be served after 11:30 AM." Dean glanced at his watch, which read 11:20. He hopped up.

"Alright, I'm up. I gotta get some of those waffles!" He quickly threw on a green T-shirt from his bag, and picked up his denim shorts from the floor by the bed. He stepped into the bathroom to change, and was out the door and out of the cabin in a flash. Cas smiled in amusement, and then followed Dean up to the buffet.

Later on after breakfast and lunch, the hunter and the angel walked into the art auction gallery on Deck 7. The room was filled with framed canvases and other paintings.

"Which one of these paintings do you think the spirit's attached to?" Dean wondered out loud as they browsed each section.

"It is this one," Cas replied standing in front of an old fashioned canvas with a gold frame.

"Well, that was easy." Dean said, coming over to stand beside the angel. "Are you sure this is it?"

"Yes, quite certain. I recall seeing this before." Dean looked it over, his eyes landing on the price label. He gave a low whistle.

"I'm guessing you're right, judging by the goes on vacation to buy art and crap? And look at the size of this thing! How the hell do they even get it home?"

"I believe it is delivered by mail," Cas answered, reading the label more closely. Dean looked around the room.

"How're we gonna get this outta here?" He asked, eyeing the several strategically placed cameras on the ceiling.

"I will have to teleport with it." Cas raised his arm, and Dean put a hand on it to stop him.

"Not now, Cas. We'll come back later. Let's get outta here before that lady tries to sell it to us." He suggested, jerking his head towards the art auction clerk who stood in the distance behind a desk. Cas nodded, and the two of them left the gallery and headed towards the stairs.

A commotion suddenly occurred when a woman stepped off the elevator clutching her bleeding arm to her chest. Several cruise staff rushed over to assist her.

"What deck did you just come from?" Dean demanded.

"F-four," the woman replied shakily. Dean grabbed Cas's wrist and stomped down the stairs. They grabbed the iron poles from the closet, and Dean snatched a handful of salt packets from the bowl of condiments on the bureau, shoving them into his pocket.

"Let's distract this thing until we can get that painting," Dean told Cas as they walked down the long, narrow hallway. The ever-repeating colorful carpet was making him dizzy. He saw something blur by the corner of his eye, and he turned just in time to see a small girl appear with a scowl on her face. She wore a cream colored old fashioned dress and she was dripping wet with blood and sea water. Cas came up behind her and slashed through her with the iron he brandished. He spirit dissipated for the moment. Dean exhaled and gave Cas a praiseful nod. "That won't hold it off for long. Cas, go zap from our room to the gallery and grab the painting and meet me back in the cabin." Cas nodded and complied with Dean's plan. Dean entered the cabin just as Cas was returning, the large canvas held in both his hands. "Nice work, Cas. Now where are we gonna burn it?"

"I do not advise burning it in this room. Perhaps we should go ashore to do so." He reached out and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"No, Cas. Last time you zapped me someplace, I didn't poop for a week."

"I believe this time, you can blame your constipation on how much food you have consumed in the past two days." Dean gave him a look, and as soon as he blinked he was standing on a beach up to his waist in the cool waves of the ocean in San Juan.

"Dammit, Cas." Dean complained as he trudged to the shore.

"My apologies," Cas replied, setting the large painting on the dry sand. They were on a hidden beach where there were no tourists or even locals. Dean took a small packet of matches out of his shirt pocket. He lit one and threw it on top of the canvas. Nothing happened. And then the spirit appeared from behind the painting.

"Sonofabitch." Dean lit another match and pressed it against the painting. Nothing. He looked up and saw the spirit closing in on him, and no Castiel anywhere in sight.

"Cas-" Cas reappeared in a flash with a bottle of gasoline. He poured it all over the canvas, and Dean threw down his third match. The painting burned up in flames, and the spirit flared up and dissipated for good.

Dean sat down on the sand a few yards away from the fire and Cas walked over and sat beside him.

"Glad that's over," Dean said, starting small talk.

"I agree. Now we can truly enjoy the rest of our vacation."

"Yeah, I can start by trying to get all the sand outta my shorts."

"I believe I have a better idea..." Cas suggested, putting a hand on Dean's face. Dean's heart pounded in his chest and his face felt as hot as the burning canvas behind them, as he stared into Castiel's crystal blue eyes. Cas surprised him by guiding his head to turn to the left. "We can view the setting sun," he continued. He took his hand away, as Dean tried to regain steady breathing. He looked out across the ocean at the horizon that was bright orange and yellow with pink clouds hovering over the turquoise water. He sighed and leaned back on his palms in the sand.

"Wow, that's really somethin'." Dean remarked.

"Yes, it is quite beautiful," Cas replied with a smile. Dean kept his gaze on the show in the sky. Suddenly he heard a _thud_ in the sand beside him. He looked over right shoulder and stifled a laugh. Cas was laying back on the sand, looking up at him.

"What happened, Cas?"

"I was attempting to sit as you are, but I lost my balance." Dean chuckled and helped Cas sit up.

"Aw, you got sand in your hair. That's gonna be a bitch to get out later," Dean commented.

"I do not have much experience with sand." Dean smiled and turned back to watch the remainder of the sunset. He felt Cas lean over and rest his head on the hunter's shoulder. Dean tensed up, but then smiled, still watching the the sky grew dark minutes later, Dean stood up and held out his hand. Cas took a hold of it and stood up. Cas continued holding his hand, and in a blink they were back in their cabin again.

"Thanks, Cas."

"You are welcome."

"Go wash your hair, or you're gonna get sand in your bed." Cas nodded and stepped into the bathroom. Dean pulled off his shorts and T-shirt that were both still damp from the teleportation mishap earlier. He put on a dry pair of boxers when he heard Cas shout something. He walked over and knocked on the door. "Cas? You ok in there?" He could hear the shower running and some shuffling, but there was no answer. Dean sighed and turned the handle, pushing the door open. He raised a brow when he saw Cas standing in the shower fully clothed. "Uh...Cas? What exactly are you doing?" Cas paused and gaped at Dean, who stood in the doorway in only his boxers.

"I am bathing," he answered simply after a moment.

"Um...ok. You know you're s'posed to take your clothes off first, right?"

"I need to remove my clothing?"

"Uh - yeah...And wash your hair," Dean said before turning around and shutting the door behind him. Before he could get very far, the door opened again.

"Dean? Would you assist me with washing my hair?" Dean turned around and gulped. Cas had taken off his shirt and shorts, and stood in the doorway only in wet boxers, water dripping everywhere.

"You, uh- You sure you can't do it?" He asked, his eyes unconsciously scanning up and down Castiel's wet body.

"Yes. I need assistance." Dean closed his eyes for a second.

"Alright, fine." Dean joined Cas in the bathroom, and reached for the bottle of shampoo on the shelf. He told Cas to stand under the water and face the wall. Dean squeezed a glob of shampoo into his palm and then scrubbed it through Cas's dark, wet locks. He could have sworn he heard Cas make a quiet noise of satisfaction, and he bit his lip hoping that his boxers would hide his reaction. He hadn't entirely thought about the situation he was in until that moment. He was standing in the shower with Cas and they were both in their freakin' boxers! Dean took a deep breath, his hands gliding across Cas's shoulder blades. He told Cas to tip his head back so he could rinse his hair. He left his hands lightly resting on the angel's shoulders. His skin was so smooth and his biceps were so muscular. Castiel turned around to face him, the water from the shower cascading over one shoulder now. He looked into Dean's eyes, and Dean's gaze faltered as he stepped back. "Y-you're, uh... you're good, Cas." He stammered, before leaving the bathroom. He sat on his bed and took a deep breath as he tried to calm his racing mind and racing heart. He pulled his bag up onto the bed and rummaged through it to find some dry clothes to put on. He came up with a white short sleeved button up and tan shorts. He picked up the daily newsletter from the bedside table and read the schedule for the evening's activities. Oh, right. That chocolate party or whatever was happening soon. Dean went over to the bureau and gelled his short, spiky hair before spraying some cologne on his shirt. Several minutes later, Cas emerged from the bathroom holding a towel around his waist. He took a blue T-shirt and black shorts out of his bag before going back into the bathroom and changing. After a minute, Dean knocked before entering and stepped into the bathroom. "Here," he said as he grabbed a dry towel and ruffled it through the angel's hair to dry it. Then he slicked some gel through Cas's hair before giving him a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Dean. May we go to the chocolate buffet?"

"Yeah, let's do it. I can't wait to try the chocolate pie."


	6. Drunken Chocolate

The pool deck was crowded with passengers filling their plates with all sorts of international chocolate desserts, and others dancing by the stage. Dean grabbed a plate and started taking one of everything, while Cas hung back and looked around for unoccupied lounge chairs. He spied some nearby, and walked over to claim them. Dean found Cas a few minutes later, his plate dangerously over stacked with chocolate. He shoveled forkful after forkful into his mouth while Cas sat there staring at him. Dean noticed him staring, and paused, looking into his eyes.

"Want some?" He asked with his mouth full. Cas nodded. Dean fed Cas a bite of chocolate cake. "What do ya think?"

"It is delectable," Cas replied.

"You can say that again," Dean agreed.

"It is delectable." Dean chuckled as he finished off the last few mouthfuls of dessert. "You have some chocolate on your face," Cas commented. Dean frowned.

"Where?" Cas put a finger to the corner of Dean's mouth and wiped a crumb away. His finger brushed against Dean's lips briefly as he took his hand away. Dean's eyes flickered to Cas's lips, before looking back into the angel's eyes. "Uh...Thanks, Cas."

"Would you like to go dancing?"

"Ok. Guess I could work off all that food," Dean answered. They stood and walked across the deck to join the crowd of dancing people near the stage. The DJ was playing line dances to break the ice and get more people dancing. The current song being played was "Wobble." Dean saw several couples grinding, and cringed. Luckily, Cas had decided to observe the people doing the line dance routine, and tried "wobbling." After a few verses, Cas had memorized the routine, and was dancing in time with the music and in sync with the rest of the group. Dean watched him, impressed. Cas walked back over to Dean once the song was over.

"Nice job, Cas. I didn't know you could dance like that." A huge smile formed on the angel's face.

"That was most enjoyable. Would you like to dance with me?" Cas's smile was contagious.

"Alright, I'll try." The DJ played Cupid Shuffle. Dean tried his best to keep up and follow all the steps, stumbling a few times. The song ended shortly, and then another line dance came on. Cas seemed to be enjoying himself, but Dean apparently wasn't one for line dances. He went over to the poolside bar and ordered a drink. Several beers, and several songs later, Dean's mind was just about clear of thoughts of him and Cas in the shower earlier. He felt the buzz as he stood up and walked back over to the dance floor. Cas smiled as he approached.

"Shall we dance?" Dean nodded, and instantly regretted it as Cas turned around and pressed back against him, grinding. Dean's first reaction was to push him away again, but the alcohol took over this time. He grabbed Cas's hips with both hands and grinded back. Cas gasped, but kept moving. He was surprised that Dean was dancing with him this time. He loved the feel of Dean's strong, firm grip on his waist under his shirt. He loved the intoxicating scent of Dean's cologne. He loved the feel of Dean grinding against him from behind, moving to the beat of the Spanish reggaeton music. He loved the feel of Dean's arms wrapping around his abdomen, almost hugging him from behind. He loved the feel of Dean's lips as they pressed against the side of his neck- Wait a minute.

Cas stopped moving when he felt Dean's lips press against his neck. His eyes widened and his face flushed. When he turned around, he saw that Dean wore a similar expression on his face. Cas didn't know what to say, so he just stood there peering at Dean through his squint. Dean's drunken gaze flickered from the angel's eyes to his lips, and back again.

"Dean..." Dean looked down, and then turned and walked away. Cas noticed Dean was walking in a perfectly straight line, despite the fact that the boat was rocking from side to side in the fast moving waves. Cas realized that if the boat had been still, Dean would be stumbling all over the place. He also realized that the hunter must be very drunk, and then further realized it is why he must have been that compliant to dance with him. He power walked to catch up with Dean, who was already inside by the stairs. "Dean!" He called as he caught up with him. "I suggest we take an elevator, or else risk you falling down the staircase." Dean continued for the stairs, ignoring him, but stopped when Cas took him by the arm. He led him into the elevator, and pressed the 4 button. He then proceeded to lead Dean to their cabin, while Dean continued to try and break free of his grasp. Cas finally succeeded in getting Dean into their room. "Dean, what is the matter with you? Why did you ingest so much alcohol?" He asked as he led Dean over to his bed and helped him sit down.

"Cuz..." Was all Dean replied.

"I thought that you were having fun eating chocolate and dancing. Why did you start drinking?"

"Cuz...I wanted..wan...wanted to dan...dance with...you." Dean managed without slurring.

"You have to be intoxicated in order to dance? Must all humans be intoxicated to dance?" He wondered out loud, recalling how many dancing people he had seen with drinks in their hands on the dance floor.

"Only...me." Dean replied. He stood up and stepped into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. His mind was just about blank, but there was one image that appeared as he turned around. The shower. Him and Cas half naked in the shower. Cas's flawless, muscular biceps, droplets of water sliding down his skin. Cas giving a small moan as Dean washed his hair. "Cas," he called. Cas entered the bathroom at hearing his name.

"Yes?"

"Cas..." Dean said again. He put his hands on Cas's arms, and pushed him back against the wall of the shower gently. Cas gasped and stared at him wide eyed. Dean gripped Cas's waist, and leaned in and pressed his lips to the angel's cheek. Cas blinked dramatically and continued to stare into Dean's dazed, green eyes.

"Dean..." He managed. "Y-you should go lie are very intoxicated."

Dean sighed. "Sorry..." He mumbled honestly. He turned and sulked over to his bed and collapsed onto it. Cas shut the door, and sat on the closed toilet lid. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Dean had danced with him and kissed his neck. And just then, Dean had held him against the wall and kissed his face! Cas's cheeks were still on fire from that. He wanted so badly to show Dean that he wanted to kiss him as well, but he didn't quite know how. He also wanted Dean to be sober enough to remember it. He sat there for a while, lost in his thoughts.

 _Knock, knock, knock._ "Cas? You ok?" _Knock, knock._ "Cas?" Cas sat up from where he had been slumped over the counter, asleep. He stood slowly and opened the door. "Hey, you ok? You've been in there all night." Dean said, worried. Good, he was sober again.

"Yes. I am fine. I must have fallen asleep."

"Well, alright. You comin'?"

"Where are you going?"

"To get breakfast. And then _you_ are going somewhere. I booked you an excursion. You're gonna love it." Dean said with a smile, handing Cas a paper ticket.

"What is a butterfly farm?" He asked, squinting at the ticket in his hands.

"It's an indoor place with butterflies flying around everywhere. Not my kinda thing, but I think you'll have fun."

"Yes, it sounds exquisite."

"Great. Get dressed, I'm gonna get a bacon omelet." Dean went upstairs to the glorious breakfast buffet while Cas changed into a navy T-shirt. He kept the black shorts he had on. Dean returned minutes later with an omelet the size of the moon, stuffed with cheese and bacon. He sat at the bureau and stuffed his face, as Cas read over the newsletter.

"When does this excursion begin?" He asked.

"Twenty minutes. They drive you there, and then you come back in like three hours or something."

"You know a lot about this."

"Yeah, I've been up for a while. Talked with the people who sell the tickets upstairs about it." Dean answered in between mouthfuls of cholesterol.

"Thank you, Dean." Dean looked over at him and smiled.


	7. Photographs and Forgotten Inhibition

"Hey, Cas." Dean greeted the angel as they met up in the buffet line.

"Hello, Dean."

"How were the bugs?" Dean asked as he scooped some fries onto his plate. Cas shuffled alongside him.

"They were marvelous! There were so many fluttering about in many magnificent hues!" Cas answered excitedly.

"Sounds...colorful," Dean replied, leaving the buffet line and walking over to the nearest empty table.

"Yes, I wish you could have seen them. Oh! I nearly forgot about this!" Cas pulled a photograph out of his shorts pocket and placed it in front of Dean on the table as they sat down. Dean looked at the photo and a smile formed on his face. It was a picture of Castiel at the butterfly farm. A large blue morpho butterfly had landed square on his nose, and he was looking into the camera with his signature squint, blue eyes matching the butterfly's wings.

"Looks like you made a friend," Dean said with a mouthful of burger.

"Yes, this creature chose me as its higher power." Dean laughed as he popped some fries into his mouth. Cas squinted at him as he put the photo back in his pocket. "How have you spent your day?"

"Eating," Dean replied, taking the last bite of his burger.

"I am surprised you are not ill from the amount of fat and cholesterol you have consumed thus far."

"Bite me." Dean retorted. Castiel ignored him, and stood to leave.

"What shall we do during the rest of this voyage? There are several days before we arrive back in the United States, and there are two more islands as destinations." Dean shrugged and then stood as well, and the two walked towards the stairs. Honestly, Dean could think of a few things he secretly wanted to do with the angel. A number of them involving their beds being pushed together in the cabin.

"I kinda want to go to the beach...In the daytime, maybe swim." He answered finally as they reached the seventh deck. "Hey, why don't you head down to the room. I'm gonna grab a drink at the indoor bar over there." Cas nodded, and continued descending down the stairs as Dean walked by all the shops to reach the bar. On the way, he had to walk through the photo gallery. He passed by the walls of photos, and one caught his eye. He paused and stepped closer to get a better view. It was the photo that was taken of them at the poolside bar the first night of the cruise. He was looking at the camera with his signature charming smile, and Cas was slightly squinting, but also smiling. And they were holding hands. A smile twitched on Dean's face as he took the photo out of the slot on the wall, and brought it over to the register to purchase it.

Dean returned to the cabin with a beer and the photo in hand. Cas was laying back on his bed, reading the daily newsletter. Dean set his beer on the bedside table, and took a seat on his own bed.

"Hey, Cas. Look what I found." The angel swung his legs over and sat up on the edge of his bed.

"What is it?" Dean answered by handing the photo over to Cas. "This is a nice photograph," Cas responded with a smile.

"Yeah, it came out good," Dean replied, placing the photo on the bedside table and picking up his beer.

"I see here in the newsletter that the crew members take professional photographs of the passengers on 'formal night.'"

"What the hell's formal night?"

"It is the night when the passengers must dress up in formal clothing and attend the dining room for a meal. And it is tonight." Dean raised a brow.

"You want to dress up and go to dinner?"

"I would like to get these professional photos as well." Cas added.

Dean sighed. "Well, alright." He picked up his duffle bag and put it on the bed beside him, digging through it for formal clothes. "Well, get dressed, Cas, if we're gonna do this. I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick." Dean took his outfit and stepped into the bathroom. Cas got up and found his own formal attire in the bag that Sam had packed. He changed into it, and was just putting on the tie when Dean came out of the bathroom dressed to the nines, his hair gelled and combed to the side. He wore a maroon button up and black dress pants. Cas looked up and gaped at him in awe. Noticing the backwards tie, Dean smirked and stepped closer to him. "Here, let me." He fixed and straightened Cas's tie before stepping back. "Looking good, Cas. The ladies are gonna be all over ya." Cas silently hoped that Dean would be the one all over him. The angel couldn't help but stare at him, the way he had combed his hair, the way his green eyes shined as he smiled. Dean reached into the bathroom and grabbed his gel, running a hand through Cas's hair to fix it up.

"Thank you, Dean. I am looking forward to this evening." Dean blushed slightly, and walked over to the door.

"I'm lookin' forward to the steak...again."

Dean and Cas were seated in the fancy dining room on Deck 6. Crisp white tablecloth and napkins, shiny silver utensils and stainless clear glasses adorned the table. Dean looked over the menu and practically drooled.

"Oh, man, are you seeing this menu right now? This time, I'm really gonna get one of everything. Except the salad, though. I don't want rabbit food. What're you gonna order, Cas?"

"I would like to try the rainbow sherbert," Cas answered, nose in the menu.

"That's dessert, Cas. You have to start with something from up here," Dean replied, pointing to the entrees on the menu in Cas's hands.

"I see...Perhaps I will try your beloved steak." Dean grinned and patted Cas on the shoulder.

"There ya go! Man, I can't wait."

After dinner and dessert, Dean was sated and Cas was positive that he did not like rainbow sherbert. He did, however, like the cheesecake that Dean had shared with him. They climbed the stairs up to Deck 7, and walked over to the line where other passengers were waiting to get their photos taken. The backdrop set up in the center of the promenade deck was a red velvet curtain. After waiting several minutes and shuffling through the line, they were next. They watched the couple in front of them get their picture taken, the woman in a long sparkling gown and the man in a black suit. The photographer placed them in the common formal pose with the man behind the woman, arms around her waist. After they were finished, the photographer ushered the two men over to the red curtain backdrop.

"Good evening, please, stand here on the tape." The photographer, a European man said to Dean. Dean stood on the tape in front of the curtain facing the camera. The photographer instructed Cas to stand on another piece of tape, and Dean blushed when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. He wondered why the photographer automatically assumed they were a couple, and proceeded in placing them in that pose. But he didn't want to have to explain it to Cas later and have that conversation with him, so he just went along with it. Dean was embarrassed, being in such an intimate pose with his best friend in front of all the people standing in line watching them. When the camera flashed, Dean tried his best to smile, despite his nerves. Cas wore a similar expression, not fully understanding how pictures worked. But it was a smile nonetheless, because he was happy to be standing so close to Dean and with his arms around him. After the flash went off, the photographer walked up to them and asked if they wanted another pose. Dean shook his head, but Cas insisted. The photographer had them turn and face the other direction, their sides to the camera with Dean standing behind Cas this time, Dean was still embarrassed, and now he was pressed against Cas just like when they grinded at the party. His could feel his face burning, but he also liked standing so close to the angel. He put an arm around Cas and flashed his signature smile as the camera flashed. Cas was surprised to feel Dean's arms around him, and didn't smile in time for the photo. Instead, he gave the camera a blank stare. Dean walked over to the indoor bar within seconds after the last photo was taken, and ordered a drink. Cas followed and took a seat beside him.

"Are you alright, Dean?"

"Y-yeah, fine."

"I hope you do not become too intoxicated again..." Cas said quietly. Dean blushed as his mind flashed back to the shower scene the last time he had been drunk. He swallowed, and stared down at the bar counter. "One of what he has, please." He heard Cas say a minute later. The bartender returned with a drink in a glass and handed it to Cas. Dean raised a brow at him.

"You're drinking? Why?"

"I may as well."

"You m- Cas...Put it down."

"Why should I?"

"Cuz I'm not gonna deal with a drunk angel zapping all over the damn ship. That's why."

"I would not do such a thing," Cas argued as he took a sip of his drink.

"You know what, fine. I'm going outside for some air." Dean stood and walked towards the door that led to the outside walkway which wrapped around the whole ship. The hot, humid night air hit him as he left the air conditioning behind. He took a deep breath and walked over to the edge, looking out over the dark waves illuminated by the full moon. He stared up at the moon, lost in his thoughts. If the shower scene had happened when he had been drunk, he could only imagine what would happen if Cas got drunk. There was nobody outside on this side of the ship, everyone was inside at dinner or taking photos, and watching whatever show was playing in the theater. Dean sat on a lounge chair, and thought back to the night they had had so far. If he thought about it, it seemed pretty damn close to an average date night; formal clothes, dinner, photos. He realized he had fun doing those things, and he wouldn't mind having a night like this again, especially if it ended with a kiss. He bit his lip. Had this been a date night? Is that what it was to Cas? No, surely Cas didn't know that those were the things couples do together. He was just following the same routine they had going, just this time they had dressed up. Dean had enjoyed the night regardless of what it was called.

Just then the door opened, and Cas stumbled outside. Dean stood up from the lounge chair.

"Cas? Are you drunk?" Dean asked, as Cas walked closer to him. The angel leaned in close to his ear to speak.

"Don't ask stupid questions," he slurred.

"Alright, time for bed," Dean joked, taking a hold of Cas's arm to help steady him.

"I'm an angel, you ass. I do not sleep." Cas said in a low voice.

"Woah, ok. Sit down, Lindsay Lohan. And tell me how much you ran up my bill in there."

"I do not ...understand that reference," Cas managed as he sat in the lounge chair. Dean sat beside him on the end of the chair.

Dean chuckled. "Nevermind. How you feelin', Cas?"

"I feel fine, Dean." Cas tried to stand, but Dean pulled him to sit back down.

"Wait a minute, Cas, just- sit down, alright? Since when do you get drunk?"

"Since now. I wish to change out of this uncomfortable clothing." He tried to stand up again.

"Dammit Cas, talk to me!"

"The photos..."

"The pho-? What about them?"

"You were ashamed to take photos with me."

"Wh-no I wasn't. What're you talking about?"

"You stood so rigid, and you left...as soon as you could," Cas replied, looking down at the floor. Dean put a hand on his face and made him look up at him.

"You got it all wrong, Cas. I didn't have a problem taking pictures with you. It was standing so close to you that-" He let his hand drop and he took a turn looking down at the floor as blush spread across his cheeks.

"That what?"

"Just- I'm not used to... I mean, I never stand that close to you, and, well... It was...nice." Dean stammered. Cas smiled as Dean looked back into his eyes.

"Yes, it was...nice." Cas then put his hand over Dean's, and teleported them back to their cabin. But because the angel was drunk, they didn't land very smoothly. They landed on his bed, with Cas laying on top of Dean. Dean huffed when his brain caught up to the situation, and he put his hands on Cas to push him off. But the angel was staring down at him with a crystal blue, drunken squint. Dean's heart beat faster as he looked up at him.

"Cas..." He whispered.

Cas leaned down and pressed his lips to the corner of Dean's mouth. Dean's breath caught, and he closed his eyes a moment, unsure of what to do. Cas sat up after a second, unaware that he was straddling the hunter. Dean stared up at him, wide eyed and speechless. Even though it wasn't an actual kiss, Dean knew what Cas had meant to do, and his reaction was very much the same. He put his hands on the Cas's hips, still looking up into his eyes.

"Cas..." Dean whispered again. Cas's full, soft lips tugged into a smile. He attempted to unstraddle Dean and sit further back on the bed, but in his drunken state, managed to teeter over to the side nearly falling off. Dean grabbed him by the arm to stop his fall as he himself sat up. Cas righted himself, and they both were sitting on the edge of the bed facing one another. "You alright?"

"You are the most handsome...no...beautiful man that has- _hiccup-_ ever been created." Dean raised a brow at him as he continued. Castiel felt dizzy, and his mind was a blur with racing thoughts and memories flashing back to the dancing and the shower and the sunset. "You are very kind to me, and your companionship means a lot to me. And recent events have led me to feel deeper emotions for you than before. I wish to show you my affections, Dean." Dean stood up before Cas could blink.

"Uh, thanks, Cas. That's really nice of you and all, but, uh... You don't...you don't have to show me any, uh, affection. I get the point." Cas pouted like a child, looking up at him from where he sat. He felt confused. Dizzy and confused. Dean had shown him affection when he had been drunk. Why was this any different? He stood up and swayed slightly as the boat rocked. He put a hand on Dean's arm to steady himself. "Cas, why don't you lay down? I want to go grab some pie." Dean suggested. He put his hands on Cas's arms, offering to help the angel sit down again.

"You kissed me when you were in-in...toxicated." Cas blurted out. Dean's eyes widened.

"I...Uh, I did? I don't...remember,

" Dean lied.

Without warning, Castiel pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead, unleashing the memory of them standing in the shower the previous night; _Cas pressed up against the wall, Dean's strong grip on his hips pressing his lips to the angel's face._

When the memory was over, Cas took his hand away. "You do remember..."

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes with a very serious, wide eyed look. Everything from that moment on seemed to move in slow motion for Cas. Dean put both hands on his face, and leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas's. Cas didn't think he could feel any dizzier or disoriented than he already was, but he was wrong. Dean was rough, and he was gentle. His lips moved against the angel's gently, cautious, awaiting Cas's reaction. Cas pressed back finally, deciding to place his hands on Dean's sides. Dean let go of his face and instead wrapped his arms around Cas's waist. To Castiel it felt as though hours had gone by, when really it was only about a minute before Dean pulled back.

"Cas..." Was all he could say. His heart was pounding in his chest, blood rushing downward, mind racing and feeling light headed. He might as well have been drunk too. He still couldn't believe what he had just done. He also wasn't entirely sure he should have. But after the past few days of absolute torture, he felt a bit relieved. Cas was just standing there looking into his eyes, arms still around him. Cas was once again happy to be standing in Dean's arms, smelling his cologne and hearing his heartbeat. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean's without missing this time. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but Dean didn't seem to mind. Cas's tongue shyly ran along Dean's lower lip, and Dean gave an equally shy moan. He pushed Cas backwards until he stumbled and fell back onto the bed. Cas scrambled to sit up, his back against the wall of the cabin. Dean climbed onto his lap, and put a hand on his face before leaning down and kissing the angel again. When Dean pulled back this time, he grabbed the hem of Cas's dress shirt and lifted it up over his head. He tossed it aside and it landed somewhere beside them on the bureau. Dean took a moment to scan his eyes over the angel's now exposed torso. "Cas...you're so...perfect." He said honestly, running his hands across Cas's broad chest and down his muscular biceps.

"Thank you," Cas said, his voice deep and more sober. He copied Dean and pulled up the hunter's shirt. Dean helped out and took it the rest of the way off, discarding it like the first one. Cas put his hands on Dean's chest, abs, waist, anywhere he could reach. His hand brushed over the anti-possession tattoo, and Dean took his hand, putting it up beside Cas's head as he leaned down to kiss him. Dean's tongue glided over Cas's bottom lip, and took advantage of the angel's gasp to enter. Their tongues met, eliciting a quick gasp of satisfaction from both of them. Dean had only ever imagined what Cas's lips would feel like. They were perfect. Everything about the angel beneath him was perfect. He broke away from the kiss, and pressed his lips to Cas's neck like he had done in the shower. He loved the feel of Cas's hot skin against his lips. He took a playful nibble, resulting in Cas gasping again. He licked the love bite, and trailed kisses along his jawline. Cas put a hand on Dean's bare shoulder, aligning perfectly with the faded handprint. Dean sat back and looked into his eyes. He reached between them to unbutton Cas's dress pants.

"You, uh...You ok with this?" Dean asked, drunk with lust. Cas nodded, and Dean got off his lap. He helped Cas out of his pants, and then pulled off his own, kneeling on the bed beside the angel. He was slightly embarrassed about his boxers being so revealing, but he noticed - while his cheeks burned red – that Cas had the same issue. Cas sat there gaping at him, and Dean was pretty sure he had the same expression.

"My apologies, Dean..." Cas began. "But I am not exactly aware of what humans...well...humans of the same gender...do together."

Dean blushed again. "Don't worry, Cas. We can, uh, we can take it slow."

"Yes, I would like that, Dean." Dean nodded and straddled him again. Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean's mouth, putting his hands through the hunter's short, spiky hair. It had a sort of sticky, greasy feeling because of the gel. He loved the way the spiky ends of his hair felt against his fingertips, especially the ones at the base of Dean's neck, where he left his hand. He felt Dean's warm hands grip his waist and felt him rock his own hips forward. The sudden friction caused Cas to groan with surprised pleasure. Dean smiled against his mouth, and experimentally moved again, resulting in another groan from the naive angel beneath him. He could feel Cas's evidence of gender pressing against his was distracting. He wanted to do so many things with Cas, every naughty idea racing through his mind as he kissed his angel senseless. But he said they'd take it slow, and he didn't want Cas to get too overwhelmed. Dean himself was already feeling lightheaded again. He stayed in control, although he continued to grind on Cas's lap. He liked hearing the little moans against his lips and knowing that he was making Cas feel good.


	8. Sweet Love In St Thomas

Cas ran his hands along Dean's back and rested them on the hunter's thighs, He could feel Dean's heated skin through the thin fabric of his boxers. He laid there, eyes closed and pouted lips as he relished in the feeling of Dean's soft, warm lips pressing against his neck, his slight 5 o'clock shadow tickling Cas's cheek. He playfully bit the angel's neck and Cas squeezed Dean's thighs causing Dean to rock his hips forward and groan in Cas's ear. He shuddered and moaned in response, just before Dean kissed his mouth. Cas moved a hand up Dean's thigh, brushing against his very obvious evidence of gender, and Dean moaned into Cas's mouth as their tongues met again. Cas curiously ran his hand over it again, and Dean gripped Cas's hips tight.

"Cas..." Dean said huskily as he pulled back from the angel's now swollen lips. "If you wanna go slow..." Dean trailed off and made a face of pleasure as Cas rubbed his hand over Dean's put his hand over Cas's, looking into his eyes. "Cas..." He said again. "We can't go slow if you keep touching me..."

"My apologies," Cas replied, removing his hand and placing it instead on the back of Dean's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Dean gently laid down fully on top of Cas, their bare chests and abdomens flush against each other. Dean marveled at Cas's smooth, hot skin beneath him. He deepened the kiss as he felt Cas's arms wrap around him. He tried grinding against Cas, and they shared a moan at the friction. Dean continued grinding against the angel, and Cas gently dug his nails into Dean's back from the new pleasure.

"Unh, Cas, we should...we should stop..." Dean breathed, pausing a moment. Cas looked up at him, his blue eyes now dark with lust, pupils blown.

"I...I enjoy this very much, Dean." Cas replied in a husky voice. Dean smiled as he shifted and got off of Cas's lap.

"Yeah, me too." He sat beside Cas on the bed.

"May we do this another time?"

Dean thought for a moment. "You want to? I mean...Next time you get drunk?"

"Dean, I am no longer intoxicated. I haven't been for quite some time, now. I have been sober for a majority of this experience."

"You have?"

"Yes. And I look forward to doing this again. Now that I know, I can understand why humans enjoy having intercourse so much."

Dean laughed. "Cas, you don't know the half of it."

"We did not just have intercourse?" Cas asked with his signature squint.

Dean laughed again. "No, Cas... Not yet." He gave Cas a wink and then climbed under the covers of Cas's bed. Cas got under the covers beside Dean and snuggled up against him, head on his chest. Dean hesitated, but then put his arms around his angel. He kissed Cas's forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep with a smile on his face.

Dean awoke the next morning with an angle cuddling with him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss his lips. Cas's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, Dean."

"Mornin', Cas."

"Thank you...for...yesterday evening."

"No need to thank me." Dean replied, getting up.

"Alright...Would you like to go on a search for some...waffles?"

"Yep. It's breakfast time. You comin'?"Dean asked, pulling on a red T-shirt and denim shorts.

"Yes, I will accompany you." Cas pulled on Dean's shirt that he had kept hidden under his pillow, and then found his tan shorts.

"Is that my shirt?" Dean asked, brow raised. Cas nodded and Dean shrugged. "Looks good on you." Cas smiled as they walked out the door.

Dean filled his plate with waffles, a bacon omelet, sausage, and a wedge of French toast. He grabbed two small cartons of chocolate milk, and looked around for an empty table. He didn't see one, but Cas spotted some outside on the pool deck. They sat by the huge glass windows that look out over the side of the ship. The sun was bright and hot, and they could see the island of St. Thomas starting to come into view from the distance on the horizon. Some Caribbean reggae music was playing over the speakers on the stage. Dean could smell the food from the buffet even from where he now sat outdoors. They sat in the blue chairs and Dean immediately began shoveling food into his mouth. He smiled across at Cas, who was watching the island grow closer as the boat sailed across the turquoise water.

"Your eyes match the ocean," Dean remarked. Cas blushed slightly and smiled back.

"Thank you, Dean... Your eyes remind me of the summer grass and blooming foliage." Dean looked down at his almost empty plate, another smile forming.

"So, Cas, what do ya wanna do first? Get a tattoo? Go into Hooters? This island has it all!" Dean exclaimed as they walked down streets of St. Thomas, taking in the sights. The first thing Cas spotted right next to where the boat was docked, was a butterfly farm.

"Would you like to view the butterflies and their many hues?"

"Maybe later," Dean replied. "Speaking of hues, what's that thing over there?" He asked, pointing to a very colorfully painted cable car track. As they walked closer, he could read the sign, "Paradise Point." The cable cars were circling around the track, and climbing up to the top of the very steep mountain. "Wanna check it out?" Cas nodded in response, watching the cars go around. Dean paid for the tickets, and they stepped onto the next available car. There weren't many tourists there yet, so they got one to themselves. As the car slowly ascended the wire, they could see the entire half of the island, including their ship docked in the harbor. Dean took a hold of Cas's hand as they stood silently, taking in the view. Cas squeezed Dean's hand back.

At Paradise Point, they stepped out of the car, and took the trail that led to the shops. There was a handful of tourists sitting at tables surrounding the little restaurant. There were a few gift shops, and a tent with parrots that performed a show. On the other side of the gift shops, was a walkway. Dean and Cas took it to the end, and found themselves face to face with the most beautiful view of the island and the ocean. They could see everything. Dean had never been fortunate to see anything like it before in all his years as a hunter, and Castiel was never truly aware of his father's most glorious creations until that moment. Dean put an arm around Cas, and Cas did the same. They stood there taking in the beautiful scene before them; the ripe turquoise of the Caribbean Sea and the warm green of the foliage – matching Dean's eyes as Cas had said. Cas leaned his head against Dean's shoulder.

An hour later, they had walked down the paved road and found themselves at a beach. It was a bit crowded with tourists, but most were leaving to go back on board the ship. Dean took a seat on the sand facing the water.

"I will return momentarily," Cas said before vanishing. Dean's eyes widened as he scanned the beach for the angel. Barley a minute had passed before he heard the familiar sound of wings flapping, and Cas appeared beside him. Swim trunks had replaced his shorts, and he was holding a towel and an extra bathing suit.

"Wow, Cas, good call. Now what would be really awesome is if you could zap me a burger." Cas nodded, but Dean put a hand on his arm. "I'm kidding. How about we test the water."Dean went into a nearby restroom beside a seaside cafe to change into his bathing suit. He returned to their spot on the sand carrying his T-shirt in his hand. Cas still gaped at him, and Dean chuckled. But then Cas pulled off his shirt, and Dean couldn't help but stare at him as well.

"If we continue staring at one another, we will never make it into the water," Cas said looking into Dean's eyes. The two walked towards the calm waves lapping against the shore, their bare feet leaving prints in the sand behind them. Dean waded into the water up to his knees. The water was so warm, unlike the beaches he had visited up North in the past. He turned to see Cas still standing on the shore.

"Come on in, Cas!" He called. Cas hesitated, but took a step forward into the water. A large wave chose that moment to charge towards the angel, and he stumbled and fell back into the shallow water. Dean waded over to him, a smirk on his face. He grabbed Cas by the arm and helped him stand.

"That was unpleasant,"Cas said as he regained his footing.

"That was hilarious," Dean replied. "Well, now that you're all wet..." He tugged on Cas's arm, leading him further out into the turquoise water.

"Dean, I do not wish to go further. I don't know how to swim." Cas admitted.

"That's ok. You don't have to." Dean took the angel's hands in his. "So, what do you think? It's nice, right?"

"It is somewhat relaxing, yes."

Dean leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Be right back." He turned and dove under the water. He came back up a moment later, water dripping down his face, droplets clinging to the ends of his short, spiky hair. Cas was still smiling from the kiss. Dean stood close to Cas, making sure he didn't lose his balance in the rolling waves. Cas looked into Dean's shining, green eyes and smiled. "What is it, Cas?"

"I -" Cas's eyes widened as a giant wave headed towards them. Dean turned to see what Cas was staring at.

"Hold on to me," Dean told him. Cas complied, and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Dean wrapped his arms around the angel's waist as the wave crashed over them. Dean didn't let go, even after the wave had passed. Cas spurted some sea water out of his mouth. "You alright?"

"Y-yes. May we return to the shore?"

"Yeah, of course." Back on the hot sand, Dean let Cas have the towel to dry off. "Hey, what d' ya say we head back to the boat? It's burger time." He patted his stomach before pulling his shirt on.

"I would like to try one of the burgers today."

"Ok, let's do this." They walked in the hot sun back to the cruise ship. At the dock, Cas paused.

"Dean, I want to see the butterflies."

"Oh, right. Ok, but hurry up, I'm starving."

Dean paid for the tickets, and they entered the butterfly farm through the hanging beads. Cas flitted around the room observing each butterfly he saw. He particularly liked the bright blue ones and the orange ones. His eyes lit up as a giant blue one flew right past his instead watched Cas for entertainment. He had truly never seen Cas more happy. It made him smile. They were the only ones in the farm, because it was closing for the day in a few minutes. Dean snuck up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around leaned back into the embrace.

"Hello, Dean." Dean smiled and kissed his hair.

"What do you say we go get lunch now?" Cas turned around in his arms.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me instead?"

"Wh-you mean like a..."

"I believe humans call it 'dating'." Cas explained, making air quotations.

"Uh, yeah, Cas. Sure, I-I'd like that."

"Alright. Once we are on board, we can dine in the Italian dining room."

"Ok, let's do that. But we can't go in there like this. We gotta change first."


	9. First Time For Everything

Back on board, Dean and Cas walked down to their cabin to get ready for their date. Dean turned the shower on and pulled off his damp swim trunks and T-shirt before stepping under the hot water. Without warning, the door swung open and Cas entered. Dean gasped and yanked the curtain across.

"Cas! What're you doing?" He exclaimed.

"Can you remove the sand from my hair again?" Cas asked innocently from the other side of the curtain.

"Yeah, after, alright? I need some personal space." Dean replied.

"Alright." He heard before the door shut. Dean peeked around the edge of the curtain to make sure he had left the room. He sighed in relief and then went back to his shower routine. When he was done, he left the water running and wrapped a towel around his waist before calling to Cas.

"Your turn!" Cas cautiously stepped through the doorway and then removed his clothing. All of it. Dean blushed and looked away at the tiled floor. "Uh, Cas..."

"Yes, Dean?"

"Y-you...have no shorts on..."

"I thought you said I need to remove my clothing before bathing?" Cas squinted. Oh yeah, that _is_ what he said.

"Well, people don't usually shower naked together before their first date," Dean explained.

"Oh, I see." Cas pulled on his swim trunks, and stepped under the shower head. Dean grabbed the shampoo and squeezed a glob into his hand. Once Cas's hair was wet, Dean scrubbed in the shampoo with both hands. Cas moaned slightly. He enjoyed having his hair touched by Dean. Dean heard him this time for sure, and he felt his cheeks burn. After the angel's hair was all clean and rinsed, Dean hugged him from behind and pressed his lips to Cas's neck. Cas smiled and turned around to face him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean's, and Dean's hands immediately gripped the angel's hips. Cas put his arms around Dean's neck, one hand in his hair. Dean blushed and pulled Cas flush against him. Cas loved being hugged tightly against Dean's bare chest. Dean kissed the angel's soft, wet lips, not caring that his towel was getting soaked from the shower. Cas's hands innocently traveled lower and rested on Dean's behind. He tensed up and pulled back.

"How 'bout we continue this after dinner?" Dean suggested, giving Cas another chaste kiss on his lips. "...And dessert." Cas nodded, and Dean turned off the shower. He handed Cas a dry towel and grabbed one for himself. Cas walked over to his bag to dig for a new outfit. Dean dressed in the bathroom, putting on black dress pants and a light blue long sleeve button up. He gelled his hair, keeping it spiky. He stepped out of the bathroom to see Cas standing in front of the bureau mirror, fastening the last button on his black long sleeve button up. He was also wearing black pants. Dean gelled the angel's hair; it had become a habit. "Ok, you ready?"

"Yes."

They took the stairs up two floors to Deck 6 and were seated in La Cucina, the Italian specialty dining room. Dean was just as excited about this menu as he has been about the last one.

"I'll have the uh...alfredo pasta and...a New York steak. Oh, and a beer please." Dean placed his order with a Filipino waiter. Cas asked for the steak as well. The booth they sat at was a semi-circle. Cas scooched over to sit right next to Dean.

"What do humans do on dates?" Cas asked Dean with a squint.

"They, uh..." Dean suddenly realized that he didn't quite know. Sure, he had hooked up plenty of times in the past, but now that he thought about it, he had never really been out on an actual date before. What _did_ people do on these things? "I guess they get to know each other."

"You and I know each other very well. We share a profound bond, Dean. I'm the one who gripped you tight and-"

"I know, I know." Dean agreed, cutting him off. "So...What do you wanna talk about, then?"

"Well...I-" Cas wa cut off again as the waiter placed their dinner on the table before them.

"Hm?" Dean asked, but Cas shook his head and picked up his utensils. Dean just about inhaled his steak before Cas could get two bites out of his. "Oh, man. I swear the steak just gets better every time." He shoveled the garlic mashed potatoes into his mouth next, before washing it all down with his beer. He expertly twirled the alfredo pasta around his fork and took a bite. "Ok, add this to my list." He said with his mouth full. Cas was always fascinated by how excited Dean got about food. He figured it was because he was used to greasy fast food, and not exposed to this type of healthy, sanitary, home-cooked style food. Cas enjoyed the steak. He was able to taste it as it was, and it didn't taste like molecules. "Ah, that was good." Dean sighed a few minutes later. "Hey, you alright, Cas? You're bein' quiet."

"Yes, I'm fine. I liked the steak."

"Good. You want another one? Cuz I do. They'll bring you as many as you want."

"No, thank you. Would you like some pie?"

"Hell yeah!" Dean answered, grabbing the dessert menu from the center of the table. "What do you want, Cas? Pie? Cake? Ice cream?"

"I will order whatever you have."

"Well, that's gonna be a lot of dessert, cuz I'm getting one of everything." Dean ordered apple pie with vanilla ice cream, cheesecake, and a key lime pie. He almost drooled as the desserts arrived. He gave Cas the key lime pie.

"This food does not taste like molecules. It is delightful," he told Dean with a smile.

"Awesome." Dean replied, focusing on getting every last crumb of the apple pie into his mouth.

Happy with a full stomach, Dean walked with Cas upstairs on the outdoor track that wrapped around the perimeter of the ship. Dean leaned his arms against the railing, and looked out at the dark sea. The full moon shone bright above them, illuminating the waves in a shimmering trail.

"You know, I've never spent so much time looking at the sky before...Except for when me and Sammy watched the stars,"

Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I enjoy observing the sky with you."

"Me too, Cas." Dean wrapped an arm around his waist. An easy moment of silence passed as they watched the moon, listening to the soft rush of the waves beneath them. Cas liked the feeling of Dean's strong, warm arm around him.

"Dean..." Cas said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I have been meaning to tell you something..." Dean's heart beat faster. He was nervous. Was it something bad? Did Cas realize he didn't like their date? He removed his arm from Cas's waist, and turned to face him.

"What is it, Cas?"

"Well...I am not sure I am phrasing this correctly..."

"It's alright, Cas. Just tell me."

"I...I love you, Dean Winchester." Dean's eyes widened and his heart raced. He never thought he would hear those words. He blushed. He wasn't expecting Cas to say that to him.

"Cas...I love you, too..." He stared into Castiel's crystal blue eyes before leaning in and kissing his lips passionately. Cas closed his eyes and kissed back, putting his arms around Dean's neck. Dean felt a rush, and when he opened his eyes, he found they were standing in between the beds in their cabin. Dean pulled back, tears brimming his eyes. "I love you, Cas. I love you so damn much." He smiled, a few tears falling down his face. He kissed Cas again, hands gently caressing the angel's face. Cas was not very experienced with human emotions, so he was unsure if Dean was happy or sad. He pulled back and squinted at Dean's tear-streaked face.

"Are you...upset, Dean? I'm sorry, I-"

"No, Cas. I'm happy. I'm - freakin' thrilled." Dean smiled again, looking into his eyes.

"I am, as well. This makes me very happy, Dean." Cas returned the smile.

"Good. Awesome." Dean said, kissing Cas in between each word. "I want to make you happy. I-I want to show you everything."

"I want to show you something, as well." Dean raised a brow, wiping his tears away with the back of his sleeve.

"What do you wanna show me?" Cas answered by unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall to the floor behind him. "Cas?" Dean asked nervously. Cas looked up slowly as he unfurled his wings. Their shadow cast off the wall behind him, full and feathery.

"My wings were once...broken and featherless. But now, thanks to you, they are fully restored."

"Wow, Cas. That's great!" Dean exclaimed, gaping at the shirtless angel and his mesmerizing shadow wings. Cas kissed Dean passionately and Dean put his hands flat against Cas's lower back. Cas raked his fingers through the back of Dean's hair. He shyly ran his tongue along the hunter's bottom lip, and Dean's tongue met his intimidatingly. "My turn..." Dean said in a husky voice as he pulled back. He unbuttoned Cas's pants and gently pushed him to lay back on his bed. Once Cas's head hit the pillow, Dean pulled off his dress pants. He unbuttoned his own shirt and yanked it off before crawling on top of the half naked angel. Dean kissed Cas's mouth before trailing kisses and love bites down along his jawline and sensitive neck. Cas mewled beneath him, turning Dean on even more. He propped himself up on one arm beside Cas's head, and ran his other hand down Cas's body, stopping at the heated skin right above his waistband. He looked into Cas's eyes as he slipped his hand under Cas's boxers and touched him. Cas's eyes widened but held his gaze. Dean leaned down and kissed Cas as he started stroking him steadily. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth, surprised at the sudden and new force of pleasure. Dean could feel his dress pants growing tighter at hearing Cas's erotic reaction. A moment later, Cas placed his hand over Dean's. Dean paused and broke the kiss to look at him. Cas's eyes were closed.

"Cas, you good?"

"Y-yes, but- Dean, please show me more."

"You, uh...You want me to?"

"I do...There _is_ more, correct?"

"Yeah, a lot more," Dean smirked. He got up and knelt between the angel's legs on the bed. He pulled down Cas's boxers, and stared for a moment at how huge he was. He looked up into Cas's eyes. "Tell me if you want me to stop, ok?" Cas nodded. Dean leaned down and trailed kisses from Cas's navel down to his sex lines. Cas watched him intently. He liked the way Dean's warm lips felt on his sensitive skin. He wondered what the hunter was going to do. Cas didn't expect Dean to take him into his mouth, and he especially didn't expect it to feel so good. He moaned loud and put his hands in Dean's hair as Dean used his tongue and started bobbing. Cas's mind was racing. He felt intoxicated with lust, and he couldn't think straight. He moaned again as Dean hollowed his cheeks and started sucking. Cas suddenly felt different.

"Dean...nnnh, Dean, I feel something." Dean patted the angel's hip, then pressed down on Cas's lower abdomen to keep him from bucking his off the bed and choking him. Dean took all of Cas's length down his throat and teased with his tongue. He could feel Cas throbbing, and he palmed his own arousal with his free hand. But it wasn't enough. He managed to unbutton his pants and free himself one handed, and started stroking himself. He groaned in relief around his mouthful, which sent Cas over the edge. "Uhhh! Nnn, Deannn-unh!" Cas cried out in ecstasy, jerking his hips forward, his hands squeezing Dean's shoulders. Dean looked up and saw Castiel's eyes glow blue with grace as he orgasmed. Dean swallowed and sat up, blushing when he realized he was still touching himself. He expected Cas to lay back and relax after all that, but he was wrong. Cas sat up and reached his left hand between Dean's legs. "May I?" He asked. His eyes no longer glowed, they were dark with lust again, pupils blown. Dean nodded stupidly. Cas gripped him tight and stroked him with a steady hand. Dean threw his head back with a groan. He couldn't believe this was happening, that Cas was touching him like this. Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean's mouth as he continued pumping him. Dean knew he wasn't going to last long, but he didn't care. He couldn't remember the last time this had even happened to him. It had been two years at the least. Cas experimented and kissed Dean's neck, his breath shaky from the jerking of his arm.

"Cas..." Dean moaned in his ear. Cas felt relieved that Dean was enjoying what he was doing to him. He bit Dean's neck gently and Dean gripped the angel's thigh. He continued to leave kisses trailing down his neck, his collar bone, and then his shoulder. Dean was surprised Cas's arm never got tired, and then remembered that he was an angel. In lust, he wondered what other naughty things Cas could do since he was an angel. He decided he'd explore that question another time. He didn't want to overwhelm Cas with too much at once. Speaking of being overwhelmed, Dean was getting close. He put a hand on the back of Cas's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Cas pulled back after a moment.

"I want you to feel what I just experienced, Dean." Cas said, his voice deep and somewhat hoarse. For some reason, that was the hottest thing Dean had ever heard.

"Unh...Don't worry, Cas...uhh- I'm about to." Cas smiled lustfully and kissed his mouth. He pumped harder at a faster pace and Dean moaned against his lips. Cas put his right hand on Dean's left shoulder, aligning automatically with the long since faded handprint. Through his closed eyelids, Dean could see a beautiful blue glow, and suddenly he felt his orgasm hitting him full force. He snapped his eyes open wide and stared into Cas's, lips parted, moaning louder than he intended to. "Uhh, Cas! Fuck, Cas-Cas-unnh." He groaned, closing his eyes again, his body spasming from the intensity. Cas removed both his hands, and Dean laid back on the bed breathing heavily. He put a hand to his forehead, feeling dizzy. "Cas..." He breathed. "Wha-what just happened?"

"I believe you ejaculated," Cas replied, looking down at his hand. Somehow that turned Dean on slightly. He wasn't used to hearing Cas talk like that.

"Yeah, but I mean, what'd you do to me? When you touched my shoulder? It felt like I was...I dunno, man. It felt amazing."

"I used my grace to transfer extra energy into your body, highly increasing your level of oxytocin and catalyzing your climax." Cas explained simply.

Dean blinked. "Well, thanks for the science lesson."

"You are welcome."

Dean chuckled. "Wanna take a shower before I pass out?" He asked, motioning towards Cas's hand and stomach. Cas nodded, and Dean leaned forward to kiss his lips before getting off the bed. Cas followed Dean into the shower, and they shared the hot water and body wash. Dean was happy to finally be able to shamelessly run his hands all over Castiel's smooth, warm skin under the running water. Cas smiled, eyes closed as the water cascaded down his back, enjoying Dean's hands caressing him everywhere. He put his arms around Dean's waist and rested his hands on Dean's behind. This time Dean was comfortable with it and didn't pull away. Dean leaned down and kissed the angels neck, getting some of the water in his mouth as he did so, and he could feel Cas's reaction pressing against his thigh. Cas put a hand on the hunter's face and pulled him in for a kiss. He reached between Dean's legs, causing him to moan slightly. "Cas..."He whispered as he broke the kiss. "I don't think I can handle that again in one night."

Cas let his hand drop. "My apologies."

"It's ok, baby. How 'bout we go to bed?" Dean looked into his eyes with a sweet smile. Cas nodded, blushing at the unexpected pet name. They dried off and got dressed for bed. Dean didn't bother putting a shirt on, and was glad when Cas didn't either. He would never grow tired of feeling the angel's bare skin against his as they cuddled in bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Late Night Date Night

Dean peacefully awoke to the slight tickle of soft lips kissing his neck. Cas wrapped an arm around Dean as he continued kissing him; his neck, his shoulder, his face. Dean chuckled, not used to the angel's adorable affection. He kissed Cas's mouth sweetly, before grabbing him in his arms and pulling the angel on top of him.

"Morning, Cas." He breathed with a smile, before realizing that it must be only two or three in the morning because it was very dark outside the cabin window. His eyes fluttered shut as he was kissed over and over. He tightened his arms around Cas's waist, and the angel rubbed noses with him. Dean looked up into Cas's shining crystal blue eyes. He put a hand on the back of Cas's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Cas tucked his legs in and straddled Dean, the friction through their thin boxers sending a jolt through Dean's body. He gripped Cas's hips and raised his own to create the friction again. Cas moaned, causing Dean's heart to race. Cas began rocking his hips back and forth to create more friction and Dean groaned, squeezing the angel's hips tighter.

"Cas," Dean moaned, making a face of pleasure. Cas shifted backwards and ran his hands down Dean's bare torso. He tugged at his waistband, and Dean put his hands on his. He pulled Cas down flush against him and rolled them over so the angel was beneath him. From this new position Dean could feel Cas pressing against his thigh. Cas was staring up at him with those big blue puppy dog eyes. Dean smiled. "Cas, I love you so much." He didn't think he'd ever felt more happy in his entire life. It felt nice to have something good happen to him for once. He leaned down and kissed his angel senseless. Cas ran his hands through Dean's short, spikey hair as he kissed him back. It was his turn to grind for friction. Dean ran his hands down Cas's flawless, heated skin. He leaned down and bit Cas's neck playfully asserting dominance. Cas squeezed the hunter's thighs and pressed up harder.

"Dean..." He took Dean's hand and pressed against his arousal. Dean growled lustfully. Cas was huge, and he wanted Dean to touch him. Damn that was hot. Dean bit his neck again.

"Don't worry, baby. I got you." He said huskily into the angel's ear. He pulled down Cas's boxers as the angel laid there blushing. Dean called the Impala "baby." Cas must be pretty important to be called the same name. Dean touched Cas while looking into his eyes. He marveled at how _hard_ Cas was. But then again, he knew that he was in the same condition. The angel's blue eyes flickered open and closed as he took in the pleasure. Dean loved the way Cas's lips pouted slightly as he breathed heavily, quiet moans escaping as the hunter pumped steadily. Cas moaned louder as Dean sped up. "You like that, Cas?" Dean asked huskily. Cas looked into his eyes, moaning again in response. Cas's erotic noises made Dean blush, and he noticed how uncomfortable his boxers had become. As if reading his mind, Cas sat up. He pushed Dean off his lap and back onto the bed, causing the hunter to lose his grip and stare up at him with wide eyes. Cas wanted to try what Dean had done to him, because it had felt incredible and he wanted Dean to feel the same. He kissed Dean's slightly parted lips before pulling back and trailing kisses down his chest and abdomen. Cas loved Dean's perfect body and hot, flawless skin. He reached the hunter's waistband and sat back. He slowly pulled Dean's boxers down, and Dean hesitantly helped take them off. Cas stared at Dean's incredible size. God had truly made the perfect human. He was suddenly nervous to do what he was about to try. "Cas?" Dean was starting to feel self conscious laying there exposed before the angel. Cas looked into his questioning green eyes. He remembered what Dean had told him the previous night.

"Please alert me if you feel uncomfortable." Before the hunter could respond, Cas leaned down and took Dean into his mouth. Dean had opened his mouth to say something, but instead he groaned and half-growled in surprise.

"Cas!" Cas tried his best to mimic what Dean had done to him. He experimentally ran his tongue up Dean's length, and instantly felt the hunter's hands in his hair. Happy that Dean was enjoying this, Cas started bobbing, keeping his lips tight. Dean moaned loud and gripped handfuls of the angel's hair. Cas could feel his own body reacting to Dean's reactions. His face was on fire from blushing so profusely and his heart was racing. He could sense Dean's soul, and it was emanating pure joy and ecstasy. Cas was happy that he was causing Dean to feel this way. After a few minutes of sucking and bobbing and relishing in Dean's beautiful moaning, Cas felt a hand grip his shoulder. "Cas...unh, Cas...stop..." Cas immediately pulled back, staring at Dean with a squint of concern.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No...hell no. But I want to try something."

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I, uh..." Dean began shyly.

Cas leaned in and kissed him encouragingly. "Are you referring to the Pizza Man?"

Dean blushed. "Y-yeah, sorta."

"You want to...penetrate my vessel? I am not sure I understand how to do so."

"It's ok. I, uh, I know how. Do you want to?"

"I would like to experience intercourse with you, yes."

"Oh, you're gonna experience it alright." Dean said with a wink. "But can you, uh...use your mouth again?" Cas nodded and leaned down between the hunter's legs. The sudden return of the wet heat of Cas's mouth sent a jolt up Dean's spine. He tried his best not to buck his hips as the wave of pleasure hit him. Watching Cas blow him was too much to handle, so he instead looked up at the ceiling, breathing through his mouth with an occasional groan escaping. Cas liked feeling Dean grow in between his lips, and tasting the strange, bittersweet and salty fluid as he ran his tongue across the tip. Dean groaned, "Unh, Cas...Cas...let me...let me fuck you, Cas...nnnh." Cas moaned as he pulled back and looked at Dean through half-lidded eyes. His hair was a mess from Dean grabbing at it, and he had the most sexy lustful expression. Dean smirked because Cas looked like a sex god that could star in a porno. Dean pushed Cas to lie back on the bed, and climbed on top of him.

"Please...fuck me, Dean." Cas moaned as Dean gripped his forgotten arousal. Dean growled lustfully. Cas cursing was his new favorite thing in the world. Could Castiel be more sexy? He was so caught up in the moment, that he didn't think twice before pushing a finger into Cas's behind and slowly moving it in and out. Cas's eyes widened and he gasped a he stared up at Dean. Dean paused.

"You ok?"

"This is somewhat unpleasant..." Cas replied, voice shaking.

"Sorry..." Dean replied. He went to pull his hand away, but Cas put a hand on his arm.

"I understand that perhaps there is pain before there is pleasure...Correct?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright..." Cas took a deep breath and nodded, laying his head back against the pillow.

"I can make it better." Dean replied, stroking Cas, and then slowly pushing in and out with his finger. Cas made a confused yelp that turned into a moan when Dean brushed against his prostate. Dean raised a brow at him, and Cas gave him a reassuring nod that he was ok. Dean added another finger, and Cas scrunched his face up. Dean stroked him faster to distract him with pleasure. When it looked like Cas had adjusted, Dean pulled his hand away. Cas opened his eyes and squinted at him in questioning. Dean reached over and grabbed Cas's duffle bag and set it beside them on the bed before rummaging through it. He pulled out a bottle of lube a moment later with an unamused expression on his face.

"Dammit, Sammy." He muttered, knowing that Sam had purposefully packed the lube, somehow foreseeing the future. Dean lathered himself with a glob of lube, and spread some on Cas. Dean knew he was big and that he was going to have a difficult time trying to fit. Then again, he figured that Cas was an angel of the lord. He could handle it. "You ready?" He asked Cas, looking into his eyes. Cas nodded, and Dean knelt between his legs. He pushed into Cas as slowly as he could. Cas dug his nails into Dean's arms, and clenched his teeth.

"Ahh," he winced when Dean was fully inside him. Dean was biting his lip, looking down at what he was doing. After a moment, he looked up to see how Cas was doing. The angel's eyes were squeezed shut, and he was taking slow, shaky breaths, his biceps flexing as he fisted the sheets around him. Dean pulsed inside him, reacting to the angel erotically displayed beneath him.

"Cas, I'm gonna, uh, move now. K?" Cas opened his eyes halfway and looked up at him.

"Ok, Dean." Dean felt bad that Cas didn't really understand what he was doing. He wanted to make his angel feel good, and instead Cas looked like he was in pain. Dean slowly pushed out and pushed in again, As their bodies got used to each other, Dean quickened his pace. Cas started moaning, the faster and harder Dean hit his prostate. Dean groaned just as loud, trying not to thrust too hard. Cas dug his nails into Dean's back, and Dean growled. Cas realized he was right about there being pain before the pleasure. Now all he felt was pleasure. He was also beginning to feel the way he had the previous night when Dean had used his mouth on him. Cas was breathing heavily in between moaning, and Dean was looking into his eyes with his serious sexy face. Dean leaned down and kissed his mouth while still thrusting in and out. At the new angle, Dean hit Cas's prostate harder, and he saw a flash of blue glow in Cas's eyes as he growled. Dean felt a hand press against his shoulder, Cas aligning it with the faded handprint. His eyes still glowed a beautiful blue as he used his grace to pleasure Dean in a way the hunter didn't think possible. Dean moaned as he felt a strange, phantom pressure penetrate his backside and push against his own prostate.

"Cas...What are you doing to me...unhhh." He blushed because he couldn't help but make embarrassing noises while Cas's grace fingered him and hit his sweet spot over and over. He kept thrusting into the angel as hard as he could, knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Do you, uhh, do you enjoy that, Dean?" Cas asked huskily over Dean's moaning, his eyes still glowing.

"Yeah, but I'm n-unhh...not gonna last much longer." Dean managed to say, voice deep and shaking. Cas couldn't focus his grace on both Dean and himself, however it would have been nice. He gripped himself with his free hand and started pumping as fast as Dean was pounding into him. Now Cas was moaning as much as Dean was, the blue glow of his grace still showing from beneath his closed eyes. Dean thought he could probably just come from watching the beautiful angel beneath him touching himself and moaning his name. He wasn't sure how he had even lasted this long. Maybe Castiel's grace was somehow holding him back to make it last longer, but he didn't mind. "Come for me, Cas." Dean growled, keeping his thrusting at a steady pace. He looked down and watched as the angel pumped frantically in time with Dean's rapid pace.

"Deannn..uhh..Unh! _Dean!_ " Cas screamed, his walls clenching tightly around Dean as he came, fluid covering his hand and stomach. His eyes glowed blindingly bright as his other hand squeezed Dean's shoulder. The hunter felt an electric shock as Cas's grace shot through him, pushing hard against his prostate making him orgasm hard.

"Oh g-Cas! Fuuuuuck, Caaas, uhhhhh." Dean yelled as he buried himself deep inside the angel, throbbing strongly. He collapsed on top of Cas, both of them breathing heavily. Several minutes after recovering from his high, Dean stirred and separated from the angel. He wrapped an arm around him, and Cas snuggled against his chest. Dean smiled and kissed Cas's forehead before laying back against the pillow and falling asleep again. Even though it had been his first, Dean knew that that had been the best date he had ever been on.


	11. Waterfalls

Dean awoke to the bright Caribbean sun shining through the cabin window. He ran a hand through his hair as he sat up and scanned the room. Cas wasn't there. His heart beat faster at the realization. _Was last night too much for Cas? Was Cas mad at him? Was he ashamed?_ Dean gulped as all the worst thoughts flooded through his mind. He took a quick shower and dressed in shorts and a tank top. As he pulled on his shirt, Cas walked through the door with an overflowing plate of breakfast food. Dean grinned.

"What'd ya find, Cas?"

"This is all for you. I believe I found everything that you enjoy eating in the morning." He replied as he handed the plate and utensils over.

"Wow, thanks, Cas." Dean smiled at the angel who beamed back. "You even got me chocolate milk," he chuckled, placing the milk carton on the bed beside him. Cas sat on the other bed across from him as Dean started eating.

"Would you like to visit the ocean today?"

"Sure, anything you want." Dean said with his mouth full.

"Or perhaps we could visit a waterfall on horseback."

"I don't do horses," Dean replied, taking the last bite of waffle.

"The ocean is fine. We will be arriving at the island soon." As he spoke, the boat rocked as it dropped anchor.

"Guess we're there," Dean said as he chugged his chocolate milk in one gulp.

"I stepped outside on my return from the buffet. It is very warm out. I suggest you wear the sun protection."

"Yeah, ok." Cas grabbed the sunblock from the bathroom counter as Dean placed his empty plate on the bureau. Cas sat beside Dean on the bed and squeezed a glob of lotion onto his palm. He spread it down the length of Dean's muscular arm, starting at his shoulder. Dean jerked away at first because it was cold. Cas applied more to the hunter's other arm and then the back of his neck. He leaned in to reach, and Dean tackled him in a hug, both of them falling back onto the bed as Dean kissed the angel's lips. Cas kissed him back sweetly. "I like when you touch me, Cas." Dean admitted when he pulled away. His shoulder stuck to the sheets momentarily as he sat up. "But you need some of this stuff, too." He picked up the tube of sunblock and applied some to Cas's arms. He used his thumbs to gently spread some under Cas's eyes and across his cheeks. He left his hands cupping the angel's face, and leaned in to kiss his mouth again. Cas pressed back, his hands slipping under Dean's tank top to glide over his waist.

"I enjoy touching you as well," Cas breathed against the hunter's lips. Dean kissed him deeply, hands in his dark hair, and Cas moaned. "I love you, Dean."

"Mmm...I love you too," Dean murmured in between kisses. All he could smell was the sweet sunblock on Cas's face. And all Castiel could taste was the sweet, sugary syrup on Dean's lips from the waffles. He ran his tongue across Dean's bottom lip which was slightly sticky. He never wanted to stop kissing Dean. Dean's lips were one of Cas's favorite parts of him. "Cas, did you want to check out this island? Cuz otherwise, I'm fine doin' this all day."

"Yes, I would like to see this island."

"Ok," Dean gave Cas a quick kiss. "Let's do this." He hopped off the bed and grabbed his aviators and key card. He handed Cas his other pair of sunglasses which were black and hipster style, as they left the cabin.

"Wait, so you're telling me that we have to get off this big boat and get on that little boat? Is there an even smaller boat to get on after that one?" Dean complained as they crossed the threshold and climbed down onto the tender boat. The cruise ship couldn't park at a dock because of the shallow waters, so passengers took a tender to get ashore. One of the native islanders explained this quickly to them as he told them where they should sit. After the crew members pointed out where the life jackets were located, the tender took off towards the island. Dean watched as the gigantic cruise ship grew smaller and smaller as they got farther away. The tender ride was very bumpy as the boat hopped across the turquoise waves. The ocean water sprayed Dean and Cas occasionally, cooling them from the hot sun that beat down from above. Some black and white seagulls flew over head squawking. Dean watched Cas's hair blow in the wind, and Cas watched the port come into view.

"So what're we doin, Cas?" Dean asked as they walked away from all the shops and souvenir stands to find some shade under the nearest tree.

"Would you like to visit the ocean?"

"It's too hot out," Dean replied, shaking his head. "Where's that waterfall? Can we walk to it?"

"I don't think that's possible. However..."

"You wanna zap us there?"

"Yes." Cas put a hand on Dean's arm and Dean felt a rush. When he opened his eyes, he was standing before a beautiful waterfall. He stared in awe for a few moments. He quickly scanned the area. There was nobody around. "It is simply breathtaking," Cas gushed as Dean held his hand.

"There's nobody here, ya know."

"Yes, I am aware. I read in the newsletter that the humans riding on horseback do not arrive for several hours."

"Good. In that case..." Dean peeled his tank top off and pulled down his shorts. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his aviators on top of the pile of clothes on the grass. "Come on, Cas." Dean encouraged, pulling Cas's shirt over his head. Cas unbuttoned his shorts and they walked over to the natural pool. Dean hopped down, finding footing on an underwater rock as his boxers bubbled up around him. He reached out and took Cas's hand, helping him down into the water. He slipped his arms securely around the angel's waist, grinning. "I think this is my favorite place." Cas marveled at the heat of Dean's skin against his in contrast to the cool water.

"I as well enjoy this location." Cas replied before kissing Dean's lips softly.

"I wanna check out behind the waterfall. Maybe there's treasure back there." Dean gave Cas a wink and then dove under water. Cas immediately felt cold in the absence of where Dean's warm arms had just been. "Ahh, this is nice!" Dean called out as the cool water relieved his shoulders from the intense stare of the sun. He ducked under the waterfall, and came up at the entrance of a shallow cave. He blinked the water out of his eyes and looked around. The cave went only three feet back, just enough to sit on the ledge, but it was still awesome. He swam back over to Cas.

"Have you found treasure?"

"No, but come 'ere." Cas hesitated, and Dean remembered that he couldn't swim. "Hang onto me." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, and he swam them across the pool to the falls. Cas's hair got wet as they ducked underneath to go behind the waterfall. Cas enjoyed the relief from the hot sun, the cold water dripping down his face. They sat on the edge of the cave, their boxers clinging to their legs. Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel's wet lips, one hand entangling in the angel's dripping hair. Cas pressed back, letting Dean's tongue enter through his parted lips. Dean pulled back after a minute, pressing their foreheads together and looking into Cas's crystal blue eyes. "I love you, Castiel." Cas's heart skipped a beat at hearing his whole name.

"I love you as well, Dean." Cas kissed him again, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean felt a tingle from the contact, and he kissed back more aggressively. Several minutes later, Cas shivered and Dean pulled back.

"You cold?" Cas nodded. "Let's go out in the sun." He helped Cas get back across the pool. He sat down on the hot grass and leaned back on his palms. Cas sat beside him and leaned against him. Dean rested his head on top of the angel's, and watched the waterfall contently. All he could hear was the rush of the water and exotic birds flying through the trees. He closed his eyes, loving the feeling of the burning hot sun on his skin, and fell asleep.

Cas shook Dean's shoulder until he woke up.

"Wha-what's wrong, Cas?" He asked, noticing that Cas was already dressed, sunglasses and all.

"The humans on horseback will be arriving soon."

"Oh, alright. Can you zap us back to the dock?" Dean stood and pulled his clothes onto his now sun-dried body. Cas took his hand and teleported them to the dock by the shops. "Man, I could go for a cold beer right about now."

"Perhaps they sell drinks at that stand over there," Cas suggested, pointing to an ice cream cart.

"Uh...beer?" Dean asked the native islander at the cart. The old man shook his head and held up a glass bottle of coke. "Ok, yeah." Dean nodded, pulling out his wallet and trading two dollars for the ice cold soda. He popped off the cap and chugged. After swallowing with a satisfying sound, Dean turned to see Cas holding an ice cream cone. "You're eating ice cream?" He asked, causing Cas to pause mid-lick.

"This makes me very happy, Dean." He replied, getting some ice cream on his nose. Dean chuckled and grabbed some napkins off the cart. He gave the old man a nod of thanks before following Cas who had wandered off. Cas looked at the souvenir stands as he passed by them on the way to the tender line. "It amazes me how humans can create such tiny sculptures," he commented when Dean caught up to him.

"Yeah, Cas, your ice cream is melting." Dean pointed out. Cas looked at the cone, and tried to lap up the ice cream as it dripped onto his hand. "What flavor is that?"

"I'm not sure." Dean leaned over and stole a lick.

"Is that...pineapple flavor? They make that?" He asked, taking another lick.

"Dean...this is _my_ frozen treat..." Cas said quietly. Dean grinned and gave Cas a sweet, pineapple ice cream kiss with cold lips.

"You know, you're cute when you're territorial." He said, handing over the napkins as Cas finished the cone.

"Man, I'm starving." Dean said when they entered their cabin.

"I want to read the newsletter." Cas replied, laying back on his bed.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Dean grabbed two cheeseburgers and filled the other half of his plate with hot, just-made French fries. He moved through the line quickly, because it was already 4 o'clock and the buffet was closing until dinner time. He got a whole nother plate to pile up desserts on; apple pie, cheesecake and chocolate cake. He grabbed four small cartons of chocolate milk and put everything on a tray so he could carry it all down to his room. He smothered the burgers in ketchup from the dispenser before leaving the buffet and taking the elevator back downstairs. He knocked on the door and Cas let him in a moment later. Dean sat at the bureau and stuffed his face while Cas returned to his bed to finish reading.

"Hey, Cas?" How're you feelin'?" Dean asked several minutes later, once he'd finished his feast.

"I feel fine," Cas answered simply as Dean sat beside him on the bed.

"I mean... After last night..." Cas put the newsletter down.

"I am glad we consummated our bond. I enjoyed having sex with you, Dean." Cas answered, looking into Dean's eyes and making him blush.

"Oh yeah?" Dean said into Cas's ear, nibbling his earlobe playfully before trailing love bites along his neck and collar.

"Yes," Cas replied quietly, tipping his head back to give the hunter more access. Dean slipped his hand under Cas's shirt, skimming his fingertips along the angel's smooth, heated skin as he kissed his neck. Cas whimpered when Dean's fingers brushed over his nipple. Dean experimentally rubbed over it again, causing the same reaction.

"Mmm, I like when you make that noise," Dean said huskily as he pulled the angel to sit on his lap. He pulled Cas's shirt off over his head, and kissed him passionately. Cas put his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him back. Dean playfully pinched Cas's nipples, making him moan into his mouth. "Mmm," Dean replied. He slid his hands down to grip Cas's hips as he grinded up against him. He pulled away from the kiss after a few moments to experimentally lean down and press his lips to Cas's chest. He swirled his tongue around one of Cas's nipples and sucked gently, eliciting a surprised gasp and groan from the angel. As Dean moved to tease the other side, he trailed his hands down Cas's back and gripped his behind. Cas moaned at the new feeling of pleasure Dean was giving him. When Dean pulled his mouth away, Cas pushed him to lie back on the bed, the angel now straddling the hunter. He pulled off Dean's tank top and proceeded in copying what Dean had just done to him. He leaned down and bit Dean's neck, and trailed kisses down his chest. He kissed the anti-possession tattoo before shyly running his tongue across Dean's nipple. Dean closed his eyes, moaning as Cas sucked on it slightly before repeating the action on the other side. Dean put a hand on the back of Cas's neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss, and Cas started grinding for friction. Dean gripped the angel's hips again, looking up into his eyes. "Man, I can't keep my hands off you, Cas," Dean chuckled as he ran his hands up and down the angel's sides. Cas smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "You know...I've been thinking about the shower in there..." He said provocatively, gesturing towards the door to the bathroom.

"You want to bathe?" Cas asked with a squint.

"Not exactly..." Dean replied with a sheepish smile. He sat up and Cas shifted off his lap so he could stand. The angel followed him into the bathroom, and Dean turned on the hot water. He took off his shorts, tossing them on the counter, and Cas did the same. Dean smiled at Cas again, before pushing him back against the wall and kissing his mouth. His tongue battled for dominance as his hands glided down the angel's hips and bare thighs. Cas put his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him flush against him. The hot water ran down Dean's back, but the only heat he was paying attention to was Cas's body pressed against his. Cas squeezed Dean's behind with both hands as Dean bit his neck harder than usual, leaving a mark. Dean could feel Cas's reaction beginning to nudge his thigh as he licked over the bite. He kissed the angel's lips, once again gripping his hips. _God he could never get over how perfect Castiel's hips were!_ With one hand, he reached between them and started stroking Cas's arousal. Cas kissed him back innocently, as his fingers inched closer to Dean's no-no zone. Dean pulled back and put his hand on Cas's arms.

"Woah, woah, Cas, we don't, uh...We don't have to get too crazy, alright?"

Cas squinted at him for a second, slightly confused. Why could he not touch Dean in the way he had been touched? He only wanted to please Dean in return. He also wanted to experience what Dean had felt when he was inside him. Maybe it was from being around humans so often recently that he may have forgotten something. But in that moment he remembered: he wasn't human, he was an angel of the lord. He was much stronger than Dean physically, and he could do anything he wanted. If he really wanted something, Dean wouldn't be able to stop him. He was worried that Dean might get angry with him or push him away, but he wasn't in the mood to be teased.

"I would like to try something," he said firmly, stepping closer to the hunter. Dean looked at him wide-eyed, unsure of what to say. Cas stepped around Dean, the water from the shower falling onto his hair, and dripping down his neck.

"I don't really think that's a good idea-"

He put his hands on Dean's shoulders from behind, and pushed him against the wall. Dean made a confused sound as he turned his head to the side, cheek against the tile. He wiggled but Cas held him in place, the cool metal of the handicap bar pressing into his leg.

"I will not hurt you," he informed the slightly shaking hunter as he held him in place. The water cascaded down his front now, the heat from it teasing his aching arousal. He leaned forward and kissed Dean's neck, hands running down his sides. Dean took a deep breath and gripped the handicap bar for support.

"What, uh...What are ya gonna do, Cas?" The angel didn't answer, but instead slowly pushed a finger inside Dean's no-no zone. "Cas!" He squeaked. Cas paused, but didn't remove his hand. "Cas, get outta my ass!" Dean hollered. Cas immediately withdrew his finger, and removed his hold on the hunter. "Goddammit, that hurt." Dean complained as he turned around.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I only wished to pleasure you." Cas said sincerely with his blue puppy eyes.

"Well...Don't do that," Dean replied in a softer tone. Cas nodded and pressed an innocent kiss on the hunter's pout. As much as Dean had disliked that – he wasn't used to being submissive in the least - he had to admit that Cas being dominant had turned him on. He wrapped his arms around the angel and kissed him deeply. He let Cas push him against the wall again, this time his back was pressed to the cool tile. The angel gave him a lustful look before nibbling his neck and pressing against him. He closed his eyes as he felt Cas's naughty hand wrap around his waiting arousal and start pumping. He put his hands on Cas's broad shoulders and pushed down, gesturing what he wanted. Surprisingly, Cas understood, and didn't hesitate to kneel down on the tiled floor. He looked up at Dean, who nodded and put his hands through the angel's wet hair. He pressed his head back against the wall as he felt the wet heat of the angel's mouth around him. Dean moaned as Cas showed off what he had learned over the past few days, teasing with his tongue and hollowing his cheeks while sucking. Cas looked up to see Dean's perfect face of pleasure; lips parted, brows raised, half-lidded green eyes looking down at him. Dean gripped Cas's hair and thrusted into his mouth, trying not to choke him. Cas squeezed Dean's thighs, and let him rock his hips back and forth at a steady rhythm. "Cas..." He breathed, letting go of the angel's hair. "Cas, wait... I want..." Cas pulled back and stood up, squinting at the hunter, "Can I..." He asked, cupping the angel's behind with both hands.

"Yes, Dean. Please," Cas replied, making Dean blush. They traded placed, Cas now standing against the wall, holding onto the metal bar for support.

"Spread your legs," he told Cas, gripping his waist and pushing him to bend over slightly. Dean reached around and started pumping the angel's aching cock, making him arch his back and groan in relief. Dean pushed the soap dispenser to his right and used the soap to lather himself and Cas's entrance. He slowly pushed into Cas while pumping harder to distract him. Cas winced, but soon relaxed from the pleasure Dean was giving him on the other side. Dean pulled out a little, and pushed in again with a groan. Cas stood rigid. "Cas, you good?" Dean asked, pausing everything.

"Y-yes, Dean." Cas's answer turned into a moan as Dean started up again, stroking and thrusting all at once. He kept his hand pumping at the same fast pace as he pounded into the angel. Cas's moans and yelps of pleasure echoed off the tiled walls. Dean hoped that the passengers in the next-door cabins were still out on the island or having dinner. Dean was glad he was in the shower, fucking his angel senseless. He loved that he could make his angel feel so good. The noises Cas was making kissed his ears, he could listen to him for hours. But unfortunately, his body had other plans. He wasn't going to last much longer. Just the thought of having Cas bent over in the shower was too much for him. Dean moaned as he thrusted harder, letting go of Cas to grip his hips with both hands. Cas desperately wanted Dean to continue touching him, but he knew that Dean was focused on making himself come at this point. He wanted to touch himself just as badly, but he was afraid he might lose his balance because of the wet tiles, so he kept his tight grip on the bar. He bent over a little more and gasped as Dean started hitting his prostate with every thrust because of the new angle. He knew Dean was close because of how loud his moaning had become. Cas closed his eyes and focused his grace on himself this time, his eyes glowing blue. His grace wrapped around his throbbing cock and applied the perfect amount of pressure and vibration to do the job. He groaned as he let the vibration intensify. Dean's moaning became more high-pitched, no doubt also feeling the vibrating sensation as it passed through the lower half of Castiel's body.

"Cas," he asked, his voice hoarse. "Cas, what is that?"

"I'm... _uhhh..._ I'm- oh, Dean! _Unhhh_!" Cas cried as he orgasmed hard, his body spasming from the impact.

"Did you- _unh-_ did you just make yourself cum?" Dean asked in a husky voice.

"Y-yes." Cas answered, breathing heavily as he came down from his high, still relishing from the pleasure of Dean hitting his prostate continuously.

"Oh _fuck_ , that's hot," Dean replied with a moan. He pounded into the angel a few more times before he went over the edge himself. "Ah, Cas-! Cas, _uhhhhh_!" He wrapped his arms around Cas's waist as he buried himself deep inside, panting. They stood there like that for a few moments, until their rapidly beating hearts slowed to normal. Dean was surprised the water was still running hot after all that time. He turned it off as Cas turned around to face him. "You ok?" He asked, handing the angel a towel to dry off with. He grabbed one for himself and wrapped it around his waist.

Cas nodded. "That was incredible," he replied with a smile.

"Speak for yourself, I didn't know angels had a built in vibrator."

Cas blushed. "That was my grace."

"I wonder what other surprises you're hiding in there," Dean smirked as he stepped out of the bathroom. Cas didn't bother with a reply. The steam from the shower dissipated throughout the cabin, and Dean felt the chill of the air conditioning. He pressed the _up_ arrow of the thermostat on the wall for some heat, before collapsing back on his bed. He let out a satisfied sigh as Cas crawled under the covers beside him, and nuzzled against his shoulder. "Goodnight, angel." He wrapped his arms around his angel and kissed his forehead before closing his eyes. Cas smiled into the soft skin of Dean's shoulder, wrapping an arm around his bare chest, and falling asleep to his steady heartbeat.


	12. Freestyle Cruising

Castiel watched Dean sleep for a while once the bright glow of the morning sun shone through the cabin window and had awoken him. Dean was truly beautiful – from the way his lips pouted, to the peaceful expression on his face. Cas gently ran a hand through Dean's soft, short hair causing the hunter to smile in his sleep and make a hum affectionately. Cas leaned down and kissed his forehead. Dean stirred slightly, rolling over on his side facing the angel. Cas pet his hair again, and Dean's eyes fluttered open.

"I like the way you wake me up," he smiled, looking up into the angel's eyes.

"I didn't mean to." Cas replied, still petting Dean's hair.

"It's ok, I got my four hours." Dean said as he rolled onto his back. "Come 'ere." He pulled Cas down to kiss him sweetly. He got out of bed a minute later, and pulled on a T-shirt and shorts. "I'm gonna grab some breakfast, k?" Cas nodded and laid back down, the pillow still warm from where Dean had just been laying. Dean left the room and headed upstairs. He absentmindedly put his hands in his shorts pockets, and felt something on the left side. He pulled out a photograph. It was the picture of Cas at the butterfly farm. _These must be Cas's shorts,_ he thought to himself as he put the photo back in the pocket. Then he remembered about the photos they had taken on formal night, and headed for Deck 7.

Dean looked around the photo gallery, scanning all the photos until he found the two pictures of him and Cas. He took them off the rack and a smile spread across his face. He briefly wondered why he had felt so uncomfortable when the photos were taken. He pushed the thought aside and purchased the photos.

"Well, don't you two just look like peas in a pod!" Exclaimed the older woman behind the counter in a Southern drawl. Dean blushed slightly and nodded, not sure what to say to the first person acknowledging them as a couple. He mumbled a "thank you" as he left the gallery and headed through the atrium past the shops. Halfway down the hall, he paused. There was a jewelry shop. With expensive jewelry. The kind you buy for your "pea in the pod." He shook his head and made his way up to the buffet. He filled his plate and took a seat at an empty table. He stuffed his face, then washed everything down with a carton of chocolate milk.

When Dean returned to the cabin, Cas was just stepping out of the bathroom in his bathing suit. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, uh, you going to the pool?"

"I would like to sit in the hot tub. My limbs and other parts of my body are sore from last night..." He trailed off, blushing.

"Oh...right. Ok. Can I join you?"

"Yes."

Dean handed him the bag. "Here, look what I found." Cas took out the photos, and his face lit up as he looked at them.

"Dean, these are wonderful!" Cas gave him a hug.

"Yeah, you, uh, you look really good in them." Dean hugged him back briefly, before grabbing his bathing suit off the bureau to change into. Cas set the photos on the bureau, and Dean handed him the black hipster shades before donning his own aviators. Cas held Dean's hand as they walked up to the pool deck, and Dean felt comfortable with it. They held hands until they reached the hot tub. There were many people out on the deck, since it was a sea day with no destination while the boat travelled back to America. Passengers were having lunch or suntanning on the deck chairs, and others were in the pool and jacuzzis. And nobody, Dean realized, was staring at the two handsome men holding hands. Dean smiled as he stepped into the semi-crowded hot tub. Cas followed, and took a seat beside him.

"It's very warm," Cas remarked.

"Yeah, that's why they call it a 'hot tub'." Dean teased. He put a hand on Cas's thigh, hidden beneath the bubbles, and Cas looked over at him. The angel put his hand on top of Dean's, and Dean rested his head back against the edge of the tub with a smile. After a few minutes, Dean opened his eyes and a bartender walking by with colorful drinks caught his eye. He flagged the man down and ordered a beer. Minutes later, the Filipino man returned with an ice cold beer which Dean downed happily.

"Nice tattoo," a college girl said as she walked by the hot tub.

"Uh, thanks," Dean replied, turning back to Cas.

"It seems as though your anti-possession symbol draws attention."

Dean raised a brow. "I like to think it's because of my good looks," he replied with a smirk. Cas pouted and looked down at the water bubbling around him. "Cas, are you- are you jealous?" Dean asked with a grin. Cas squinted at him from behind the sunglasses, and Dean chuckled. He leaned over and kissed Cas's cheek, regardless of the several other people in the jacuzzi. Cas blushed, not used to being shown affection in public. Dean also felt heat rise in his cheeks as he remembered they were surrounded by people. He downed the rest of his beer, and sunk down into the water up to his shoulders, looking down at the bubbles. After a while the other passengers got out, leaving Dean and Cas alone in the hot tub. But then the college girl appeared and took a seat across from them. Cas sat rigid, and Dean wished he had another drink.

"Hey, guys." She said cheerfully,

"Hey," Dean replied with a nod. He turned to face the deck and scanned for a bartender, waving at the first one he saw and ordering another beer,

"How's your vacation?" The girl asked politely.

"It's great. How's yours?" Dean answered, realizing he couldn't really escape the conversation.

"Lotsa fun. I'm Chel. What are your names?"

"I'm Dean, and this is, uh- this is Cas."

"Nice to meet you, Dean and Cas." She replied with a smile. Cas acknowledged her, but he was silently imploding. He was very confused as to why he felt so incredibly threatened by this human girl. She seemed to be half Dean's age. But yet Cas worried that Dean would take an interest in her. Feeling ridiculous, Cas turned to face the opposite direction, watching some small humans riding the waterslide into the pool. Dean continued his small talk with Chel, even though he wanted to escape the awkward situation. He finished his second beer, and then ordered a third and a fourth. After a while, Chel finally left and Dean and Cas were once again alone in the jacuzzi.

"Hey, Cas, what's up your ass?" Dean slurred. Cas rolled his eyes and didn't answer. Dean was intoxicated, and Cas didn't want to make him upset. It seemed as though Dean only drank so much when he was confused about his feelings, as he had done so in the beginning of the cruise. Cas hoped he wasn't now having confused feelings for Chel. Did Dean like the way her bikini top had seemed two sizes too small? Or the way she admired his tattoo? Cas sighed as he turned around to face the hunter.

"I don't advise sitting in this burning water much longer while intoxicated." He put a hand on Dean's arm, and teleported them to their cabin. He gave Dean a towel as he stood there disoriented, his bathing suit dripping on the carpet. Cas dried himself off and quickly changed into a dry pair of boxers.

"Dammit, Cas." Dean complained as he sat down on his bed. "Why're you so...jealous? It's...It's adorable." He grinned stupidly.

"Dean, I am not amused by this."

"Ok, ok, s-sorry." Dean put up his hands in mock defense as Cas stepped closer to him.

"You are?" He asked as he sat on Dean's lap.

"Y-yeah...sorry."

"Good. Because you are mine."

"W-what?"

"You're mine." Cas said firmly, pressing his lips to Dean's mouth in an aggressive kiss. He pushed Dean to lie back on the bed, and bit his neck to assert his dominance. Dean growled before Cas kissed him again. Dean gripped Cas's hips with strong hands, kissing him back. Cas grinded for friction, causing Dean to moan into his mouth. He sat back to pull down Dean's trunks and took Dean into his mouth. He groaned and entangled his hands in the angel's hair. His mind was fuzzy and now only focused on one thing.

"Cas- ah!" He yelped as Cas pushed his grace inside him. Dean wriggled, but Cas held him in place, looking up at him with glowing blue eyes. He focused his grace on preparing Dean for his size. Realizing in his drunken haze just how strong Cas really was, Dean gave up trying to move and laid there a moaning, writhing mess as Cas teased with his tongue and used his grace to stretch his entrance. Cas focused his grace to push in more, and Dean groaned as it brushed against his sweet spot. The more noises Dean made, the more Cas became intoxicated with lust.

"Dean,"he said as he sat back on the bed. "May I..." He showed Dean what he meant by focusing his grace to push in and out of Dean's entrance, making him moan again. He continued to make his grace move in and out, enjoying the sounds escaping the hunter's mouth.

"Fuck me..." Dean begged, his brain now even fuzzier because of the overwhelming pleasure enveloping his body. Cas's heart skipped a beat and his arousal throbbed at hearing Dean say that. "I took your virginity...only fair that you...you take mine." He managed, looking into the angel's eyes. Cas's eyes went back to their normal blue as he stopped using his grace, and carefully lined himself up with Dean's entrance. He pushed in slowly, biting his lip because Dean was still agonizingly tight. Dean clenched his teeth as Cas pushed in more. Dean knew Cas was huge, but he didn't know he was _that_ huge. "Ah-" he winced an octave higher than normal. He felt Cas throb inside him once he was in all the way.

"Does this feel...ok?"

"Cas, you're... freakin' huge," Dean slurred. Cas blushed at the compliment. "Just- move..." Dean continued. "...'n don't kill me." Cas pulled out halfway and then pushed back in, causing Dean to clench his teeth again.

"Is there,,,supposed to be this much pain?" Cas squinted, as he repeated the action.

"I could ask you the same thing," Dean replied through his teeth. Cas paused and slowly pulled all the way out. He reached over on the bedside table for the bottle of lube from the other night. He applied a generous amount to both Dean and himself, before trying again. This time, he slid right in, much to both of their relief. He started moving in and out at a slow, steady pace, not used to moving his body that way. Dean started groaning and breathing the angel's name, and Cas moved faster, moaning just as frequently. Dean's mind was starting to clear, even though he was now overwhelmed with lust. He knew what Cas was doing to him, and he knew that if he was sober, there would be no way in hell it would be happening. But in the moment, he realized that he didn't mind Cas being inside him and that he was bottoming. Especially since Cas was making him feel so good. He was hitting Dean's prostate repeatedly with each thrust because of his incredible size. He gripped Cas's hips tight as he moaned. Cas's thrusts became more fluid and confident the more he moved and the more he wanted it. He looked into Dean's eyes, a moan escaping his lips as he held the hunter's gaze. The angel's eyes suddenly turned blue, as he used his grace to pleasure Dean once again. He made his grace vibrate around Dean's aching cock, causing the hunter to press his head back into the pillow and moan louder than before. Cas could feel himself getting closer by hearing the sounds Dean was making, and seeing his beautiful face contorted with need and pleasure. He leaned down and bit Dean's neck playfully, giving the new angle a try. Dean's head cleared for a moment, and he remembered what Cas had said at the beginning of all this, " _you're mine."_ Dean liked the sound of that. "I'm yours, Cas." He panted. Cas squinted down at him, his eyes still glowing. The vibration Dean had been enjoying seemed to dissipate, and he instantly missed it.

"Say it again?"

"I'm yours," Dean said louder, looking up into the angel's beautiful eyes. He smiled, and then his eyes glowed once again, the vibration returning to pleasure Dean to the fullest. It was more intense now, as Cas thrusted as hard as he could. His rhythm was slightly off, but he was getting what he needed out of it. Dean moaned as the wave of pleasure hit him, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He gripped the angel's hips, and pulled him into him again and again, helping Cas thrust harder. "Fuck, Cas." He moaned, closing his eyes.

"Dean, I want you to...cum," Cas said huskily, remembering what Dean had said to him before.

"Unh, Cas, fuuuuuck," Dean growled as the vibration intensified so much that he saw stars behind his closed eyelids. "Cas, I'm gonna- uhhh, baby...unh-Cas-" he gulped in some air and then moaned again as he came hard, covering both their stomachs in the process. Cas lasted only a second longer, before he followed.

"Dean! Uhhh, Deannnn-unh," Cas moaned, slowing down his thrusts before stopping all together. He stayed in the same position, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Small beads of sweat clung to the hair hanging over his forehead. Dean looked up at his angel, his mind sober again.

"I think I'll have to make you jealous more often," he teased, giving Cas a wink.

"I would hope that you wouldn't do such a thing. It is a very unpleasant feeling." Cas replied, laying down beside him.

"I know, I'm just kidding. You know I'm yours, Cas." Dean smiled and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. "I'm also starving. What do ya say we go get some lunch?"

"I am quite tired, Dean." Cas answered, snuggling up next to Dean and putting an arm around his abdomen.

"Ya, I could go for a nap, too, actually.." Dean pulled the covers up over them, and put his arms around the angel and closed his eyes.

About an hour later, Dean's stomach rumbling woke him up. He realized as he got up, just how sore he was after what Cas had done to him. He winced as he stood, and grabbed a clean pair of boxers to pull on. Cas stirred under the sheets behind him, and opened his eyes.

"You really did a number on me, Cas. My ass is killing me."

"Would you like me to heal you?"

"That would be nice." Cas got out of bed and stood in front of the hunter. He pressed his two fingers to Dean's forehead, and a second later the pain had vanished. "Thanks."

"You are welcome. Do you have any interest in attending the dining room for a meal?"

Dean thought for a moment. "I could go for a steak again," he answered. "So...is this another date?" He asked as he pulled on his black dress pants and a plaid button up shirt.

"Yes, this is a date." Cas met Dean's eyes with a smile, as he rummaged through his duffle bag for a clean outfit. He found a teal short sleeve button up shirt, and pulled on his black dress pants as well. Dean blushed as he gelled his hair in front of the bureau mirror. He checked the time, it was only 3:30 in the afternoon. He shrugged, deciding that he could grab a late-night snack at the buffet later on. His stomach rumbled again as he thought about what they might serve in the buffet that evening. There was something different every night, but at least they kept the pie the same. He ran his gel-covered fingers through Cas's messy black hair, and then sprayed on some cologne. They took the stairs up to Deck 6 to eat in the main dining room.

When they finished eating, it was quarter of five. They walked up a level, and meandered through the atrium. Dean took an extra long look at the jewelry store as they past it, and luckily, Cas didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, Cas, uh, did you want to check out some of the stuff that was in the newsletter today?"

"Oh, yes! I had forgotten about that!" Cas exclaimed. He walked a few feet down the hall to where the guest services desk was located, and pulled a newsletter out of the slot on the counter. He scanned the list of activities on the second page as Dean caught up with him. "Thank you for reminding me, Dean." He said sincerely as he shoved the folded paper in his pocket. "There are several things I would like to see."

"Alright. How 'bout you go see them, and I'm gonna grab a drink and check out what's on the menu for dinner later." Dean suggested, hoping that Cas would agree.

"I will do so." Cas replied with a smile.

"Great, uh, meet you in the room later, k?" Cas nodded, and they parted ways. Dean waited until Cas was out of sight, before walking back down the hall towards the atrium. He took a deep breath and walked into the jewelry shop. He was greeted by the clerk standing behind the counter in the center. Dean didn't know the first thing about jewelry, much less what kind you give to people.

"Hi, I need a..ring/"\

"Yes, sir, we have these fine diamond rings in this case here." The Indonesian woman told him. He glanced down at the display of feminine rings.

"I, uh... I need a ring for a guy."

"Alright, sir. We sell a variety of rings for men here as well.. There are gold bands and silver bands," she answered, pointing to the adjoining case. Dean was starting to feel overwhelmed? Should he choose silver or gold?

"Which kind do you give someone...special?"

"Oh, I see. In this case, sire, I suggest that you purchase one of these silver bands for the 'someone special'." Dean swallowed and nodded, looking down at the rings again. He pointed to a plain, silver band and the clerk took it out of the case and placed it in his palm. He slid it onto his finger, testing the size. It would do. He handed it back to the lady.

"Can you write stuff on it?"

"Yes, sir. We do engravings here. What would you like it to say?" Dean told her what he wanted engraved on the ring. "Of course, sir. The ring will be available for pick-up tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." Dean turned and left the shop feeling a bit anxious. He made his way to the bar down the hall in the atrium, and ordered a drink. After his nerves had calmed a bit, he headed upstairs to the top deck. He walked along the jogging track, looking out at the calm waves of the never ending ocean. His thoughts crowded his mind, and he walked faster and then started jogging. Halfway around the track, he realized he couldn't remember the last time he had ever gone for a run without something chasing him. This time, the only thing chasing him was his fears and doubts. _Would Cas like the ring? Would he understand what it meant?_ Dean ran around the perimeter of the ship along the track twice and then slowed to a walk, catching his breath. Sweat beaded along his hairline and he could feel the burning in his limbs. He took the stairs down to the pool deck and asked for an iced water at the poolside bar. He chugged the entire glass in record time, gasping in air after he swallowed. It had felt good to run, but he hadn't escaped the thoughts that still raced through his mind. _Maybe pie will help._ He stepped through the sliding doors, welcomed by the cool air conditioning. He grabbed a plate at the start of the buffet line, and scooped up some French fries. He filled the other half of his plate with five different kinds of pie and took a seat at an empty table by the windows. He made a mental note that pie did in fact help him feel better. He grabbed a carton of chocolate milk on his way out and drank it as he walked down the stairs. He paused in front of his cabin door and took a deep breath. Once he opened it and entered the room, he realized Cas wasn't there. He didn't know whether to be concerned or relieved. The newsletter on the unmade bed caught his eye and he walked over and picked it up. Cas had circled "Karaoke 7:00 PM". Dean shook his head, and stepped into the bathroom. He took a shower and put on a short sleeve turquoise plaid button u and white cargo shorts. He checked the time on the ship phone display screen. It was 6:45. He wondered what Cas had been doing the whole time since they had departed in the atrium. He was sure Cas would tell him all about it once they met up. Dean gelled his hair and sprayed on some cologne before leaving the room and climbing the stairs to Deck 11.

Dean entered the crowded lounge and scanned for Cas through the disco lights and stage fog. The music was pounding and several people were dancing on the dance floor in front of the stage. Suddenly, Dean felt a hand on his shoulder, and he spun around. Cas was grinning at him.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas. What have you been up to?" He asked over the music. They walked across the dance floor to sit in two unoccupied comfy chairs.

"I have seen many extraordinary things," Cas answered excitedly. "One human carved a sculpture out of ice that resembled a unicorn. Another human made music on a large piano. And a group of small humans marched past me on my way here. They were dressed as 17th century ship robbers."

"You mean pirates?" Dean chuckled.

"Yes, I believe so. It was strange, but I enjoyed my experiences this afternoon. I am impressed with humans much more than I was before."

"Geez, thanks, Cas. All it took was some ice carving and a piano, the world's greatest achievements." Dean replied sarcastically.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Norwegian Dawn Karaoke!" One of the cruise director staff announced over the microphone. The lounge cheered. "Let's get started! Come on up to the stage and select a song on the iPads. Let's get rockin'!" The cruise director hopped off the stage and a few people made their way over to choose songs to sing.

"What are they going to do?" Cas squinted at Dean.

"They're gonna choose a bunch of pop and classic rock songs and butcher them." Dean replied, shuddering as he briefly recalled doing some pretty bad karaoke when he had been a demon.

"Would you like to participate?"

"Uh, no, thanks. I'm not really into singing in front of people."

"I would like to try." Cas stood and walked up to the stage. He browsed through the list of songs ordered alphabetically on the iPad screen. He only knew one of the songs. He selected it and entered his name before returning to his seat beside Dean.

"So what're ya gonna serenade me with?" Cas smiled sheepishly and didn't answer. After sitting through four horrible pop songs sung by mildly drunk obese middle aged women, the cruise director called Cas's name. "Go get 'em, tiger." Dean encouraged him as he walked over to the stage. He stepped up on the stage and took the mic from the cruise director. Dean sat back and crossed his arms, wondering what song Cas even knew. The music started playing and Dean raised a brow.

"Get out your guns, battle's begun, are you a Saint or sinner... If love's a fight, then I shall die, with my heart on a trigger. They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be. I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til the war's won, I don't care if Heaven won't take me back. I'll give away my faith babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have. And I-I-I want to live not just survive, tonight..."

Cas continued singing confidently, and Dean sat in the audience with his jaw dropped. He had know idea Cas knew how to sing, let alone sing like _that_. Even though he was singing several octaves lower than the original artist, Cas was amazing. Dean could only stare at him. He almost forgot to breathe a few times. What made Cas singing even more special, was that Dean knew that song, and he knew Cas was singing it to him. During the instrumental break, Dean thought for a moment and realized that Cas really was an angel with a shotgun. _His_ angel with a shotgun. And he had in fact given away his faith to keep Dean safe more than once in the past. That put a huge smile on his face. When the song was over, the lounge cheered and clapped, and Cas returned to his seat smiling. Dean leaned over and kissed him on the lips, not caring who saw.

"You were amazing!" Dean exclaimed, as Cas sat there confused and blushing. "How did you do that?"

"Thank you, Dean. I practiced beforehand."

"Well, I'm impressed." Dean said. He figured Cas had spent the rest of his free time that afternoon practicing the song, and he thought that was adorable. "No one can beat that performance."

"Perhaps you could do so. I've heard you sing before, Dean. I think you should try."

"Well...maybe tomorrow night." Cas gave Dean the puppy eyes, and Dean sighed. "Fine, but only if there's something good on the list." He got up and grabbed one of the iPads, scrolling through the song titles. No Bon Jovi, no Asia. There was only one he knew offhand that he didn't mind singing. After suffering through three blonde popstar songs and an Elvis classic, Dean was called to the stage. He winked at Cas, and then went up and took the mic.

"I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind. I left my body lyin' somewhere in the sands of time. But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. I feel there's nothin' I can do...Yeah..." He instantly regretted choosing the one song with the longest instrumental breaks. "I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to be somethin' to do with you. I really don't mind what happens now and then. As long as you'll be my friend at the end. If I go crazy, the will you still call me Superman. If I'm alive and well will you be there a-holdin' my hand. I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite." Dean glanced out at Cas during the next instrumental break and smirked. Cas was staring at him with wide eyes and seemed very surprised. When the song and its millions of awkward instrumental breaks was over, Dean returned to his seat, almost oblivious to the clapping. Cas kissed his mouth and grinned. Dean blushed but couldn't help but smile. "I'm pretty sure 3 Doors Down would sue me if they heard that." He stood up and they exited the lounge together.

"You were wonderful!" Cas said excitedly, disagreeing with Dean's remark. "You have a very beautiful voice. May I ask you to sing for me sometime?" He asked, stepping closer to Dean and putting a hand on his face.

"Oh, I'll do more than sing for you..,If you ask nicely." Dean said seductively, leaning in and kissing the angel's lips. Cas smiled against the kiss and pressed back, blushing. There was no one in the hall, but Cas still wasn't used to being kissed in public.

"If I ask you nicely, will you go dancing with me?"

"I might..." Dean teased. He took hold of Cas's hand, and they walked upstairs to the next deck to the poolside dance floor. Most of the passengers were attending karaoke or having dinner, so there wasn't anyone out there dancing. The music coming from the speakers above the stage was coincidentally romantic. A classic love song was just ending as Dean put Cas's arms around his neck and wrapped his own arms around the angel's waist. He gently swayed back and forth as the piano and strumming guitar intro of Michael Buble's "Home" started playing. Dean looked into Castiel's shining blue eyes and once again realized just how in love he was. The warm, summer breeze blew around them, and the boat rocked slightly as it cruised through the open water. Cas swayed in place, meeting Dean's green eyed stare. Dean's soft smile was making him blush, and he took a deep breath, taking in the hypnotizing scent of the hunter's cologne. Dean drew him in closer, hugging his angel as they swayed to the music. Cas smiled into Dean's shirt. He could hear Dean's steady heartbeat, and he could feel the heat of Dean's body through the fabric against his face. Dean kissed Cas's hair, his eyes closed, and a smile on his face. As they slow danced, Dean got lost in his thoughts for a minute. The doubts he had had earlier that afternoon were now replaced with love and confidence. Of course Castiel loved him. Of course he would understand what a ring means. He loved the feeling of holding Cas in his arms tight against him. He could feel the warmth of Cas's face pressed against his shoulder, and he smelled like the air just after it rains. The next song began, and still they stood there swaying and holding each other close."Sugar" by Maroon 5 sang through the speakers. Halfway through the song, Dean took a step back, his arms still around Cas. "How's my dancing?"

"It makes me very happy, Dean," Cas replied with a grin. Dean smiled and kissed the angel's mouth sweetly. Cas's arms were still around Dean's neck, and he moved a hand up to run through the hunter's short hair as he kissed him back. A new song started playing as Dean let Cas kiss him senseless. "Drag Me Down" had a catchy beat, Dean had to admit. But his focus was quickly lost to the angel's hands under his shirt.

"Cas..." Dean murmured against Cas's lips. "Cas, why don't we take this somewhere else, huh?" Cas pressed his palm against Dean's abdomen under his shirt, and Dean felt a tickle of energy. He closed his eyes and felt a familiar rush. The music disappeared, and when he opened his eyes he found himself laying on his bed, Cas on top of him. Dean wrapped his arms around him, and Cas snuggled up beside him, face in his shoulder. Cas smiled and tilted his face up to kiss Dean's mouth. Dean gave a hum of satisfaction and kissed him back, his arm sliding down the angel's back so he could give his behind a playful squeeze. Cas snuck his hand under Dean's shirt and brushed over one of his nipples, making Dean kiss him harder. He sucked Cas's bottom lip between his, and bit it gently. He slid his hand under Cas's shorts and squeezed his behind again, making Cas moan into his mouth as their tongues met. Dean wanted to kiss his angel all night long, but he wanted the next day to be as special as possible, which meant he had to get some sleep. "You tired?" He asked, pulling back from Cas's now swollen lips. Cas rested his head on Dean's warm shoulder and looked up at him with those big, blue eyes.

"I enjoy kissing you," he said innocently, making Dean blush slightly.

"Me too, but I, uh...I want to be up early for...for breakfast."

"Alright." Cas pulled the covers over them and snuggled up next to Dean again, happy to lie there safe in his arms. Dean laid his head back against the comfy pillow and absentmindedly traced circles along Cas's back with one hand. Cas moaned softly into Dean's neck when Dean rubbed across his shoulder blades. Dean lazily thought it was because of Cas's wings. Dean made Cas feel good no matter where he touched him, but that spot was more sensitive because his wings were there. Dean started to drift off peacefully, enjoying the feel of Cas's soft lips just grazing his neck each time he exhaled. Dean's heart involuntarily beat faster when he thought about what was going to happen tomorrow, and he hoped Cas didn't notice. He took a deep breath, and tried to calm his nerves. He breathed in Cas's hair that smelled like rain and relaxed, falling asleep at last. F


	13. Day At Sea

Dean awoke when Cas stirred in his sleep. He pressed lazy kisses to Cas's temple and messy black hair. Cas's eyes fluttered open and Dean smiled at him.

"Morning, angel."

"Hello, Dean," he replied, blushing at the pet name. He snuggled closer against Dean's warm torso, and Dean tightened his arms around the angel. Dean was so comfortable, he almost fell back asleep. But Cas slid one of his hands into Dean's, and he suddenly remembered about the ring. He kissed Cas's forehead before getting out of bed and pulling on some shorts and a t-shirt.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast," he said quickly, hoping Cas wouldn't sense the white lie. "Want to, uh...wanna meet at the pool in a bit?" Cas nodded as he stretched out in the bed, reclaiming the two pillows and getting comfy.

"I will meet you at our lounge chairs."

"Yeah, ok. Ok, see you there," he replied as he left the cabin. He spotted a wall clock in the corridor. It was nearly 12:00 in the afternoon. He jogged up the three flights of stairs to get to the atrium.

Dean felt anxious as he walked into the jewelry store. The same lady was behind the counter, and smiled as he approached.

"Your ring is ready for pick-up, sir." She reached down behind the counter and handed him the box. Dean popped open the top to see the ring. He scanned over the tiny cursive words engraved on it and his mouth twitched into a smile.

"Thank you. It's perfect." He handed over his key-card to pay for the ring, and then he headed up to the buffet with the box in his shorts pocket. He realized that he wasn't very hungry so he just grabbed a carton of chocolate milk and chugged it on his way back down to the cabin. He felt anxious as he opened the cabin door, but took a deep breath when he saw Cas had already left for the pool. He opened the closet door, and tucked the ring box safely inside the pocket of his suit jacket. Then he changed into his swim trunks and a tank top, grabbed his aviators, and went upstairs to the top deck. The pool area was crowded with passengers trying to get their last chance at a sun tan before the cruise was over. He walked over to the lounge chairs Cas had referred to earlier. " _Our lounge chairs,"_ he had said. Dean liked the sound of that. Cas was laying down on his chair, his eyes closed. Dean sat on the chair beside him and leaned down and kissed Cas's lips. Cas snapped his eyes open and stared up at who was kissing him. He smiled and pressed back when he saw it was just Dean. Dean pulled back and laid down on his chair beside the angel smiling, and Cas lay there blushing.

"Did you have a nice breakfast?" Cas asked, squinting over at him in the bright sun. Dean's heart beat faster.

"Y-yeah, it was...good."

"That is good. What would you like to do today? We arrive back in the United States tomorrow."

"We can do whatever. But, uh, we have to have dinner at the steakhouse at 7:30 tonight. It was a pain in the ass to make a reservation. I guess everyone wants to get in there since it's the last night. And hell if I'm gonna pass up that steak."

"Alright. Perhaps we can find some activity to do before then."

"I don't mind laying in the sun for a while," Dean replied, putting his arms behind his head.

"Your body has become a beautiful tan color because of the sun's rays." Cas commented, making Dean blush slightly at the compliment.

"Thanks, Cas. You're not too bad looking yourself," he flirted, giving Cas a wink. It was Cas's turn to blush, and he smiled as he closed his eyes again, letting the heat of the sun envelope his skin. Since Cas was alone in his vessel, he could really use his five senses. He could actually feel everything and it was wonderful. His favorite thing to feel was Dean's smooth, soft skin underneath his fingertips, and the feel of his lips against his own. Cas laid still for a good twenty minutes, going over in his mind all of his new favorite things. Dean as well was lost in thought, but he was thinking about much different things. Like what was he going to tell Sam? _How_ would he tell him? He had a feeling that Sam had predicted it would happen, and that this whole vacation had been a set up all along. But it was still going to be awkward. Of course, Dean was proud to have Cas and love him. He was very happy about everything that had happened over the past week. He just hoped that Sam was proud of them, too. Several more minutes passed before Dean sat up on his chair and nudged Cas's leg. His skin was warm from the sun, and Dean squeezed the angel's thigh. Cas blushed and opened his eyes, putting his hand on top of Dean's.

"Wanna jump in the pool? It's getting hot out." Cas nodded in response while Dean pulled his shirt off. Cas pulled of his own, placing it next to the hunter's on the chair beside him. They walked towards the pool. The water sloshed from side to side, corresponding to the rocking ship. Cas admired the pretty blues and aquas of the pool area tiles. He watched Dean climb down the short ladder and dive under the refreshingly cool water. Cas carefully took a seat on the edge beside the ladder, his legs dangling in the water. Dean popped up in front of him and grabbed his ankles.

"Dean!" Cas exclaimed, wriggling his legs out Dean's grasp. Dean chuckled, blinking water out of his eyes. He reached up and took Cas's hands in his and gently tugged him forward into the shallow end. They stood facing each other, the water rising higher up their abdomens and then falling away with each sway of the boat. Cas observed some small humans jumping into the pool and some riding the waterslide at the other end. "I wish to try that."

"You, uh, you want to go down the waterslide?"

Cas squinted at him. "I'm extremely old, I think I'm entitled."

Dean laughed and shook his head. "I think you have to be twelve and under to go on it."

Cas just sort of pouted, and a moment passed before a cruise director began speaking on the stage with a microphone.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gents!" The Australian man said enthusiastically. "How is everyone enjoying the sun?" A majority of the passengers cheered from their lounge chairs and the hot tubs. "Alright, well at this time I'd like to welcome the Jamaican reggae band to the stage. They're going to play some tunes for you. And in just a few minutes, we'll be setting up the poolside barbeque for lunch. So relax and enjoy this last day aboard the beautiful Norwegian Dawn." The mic clicked off, and the director stepped off the stage. A group of Jamaican men took his place, one carrying drum sticks and another with a bass guitar. They set up quickly, and soon the familiar notes on the steel drum of popular reggae songs were playing across the pool deck.

"You know what barbeque means?" Dean asked Cas. The angel shook his head. "Burgers!" Dean said excitedly. He gave Cas a quick kiss on his face before diving under the water again. Cas turned to look behind him to where the cruise staff were setting up the giant grill and tables. Dean came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the angel's waist. "I'm gonna go get in line."

"Alright. I will accompany you," Cas replied, speaking over the live music. He followed Dean out of the pool and across the deck to where the buffet line had begun to form. They had to wait about ten minutes before the chefs started placing cooked patties out on the table for grabs. Beside the burgers, there were platters of condiments and deli cheeses. Hot dogs, fries, and fried chicken wings were also being served hot off the grill. Dean grabbed one of each as they shuffled through the line. Cas took a burger. The two of them returned to their lounge chairs with their lunch. Dean sat on top of his shirt, not bothering to put it on. He inhaled half of the food on his plate before Cas even managed to take two bites of his burger. Cas set his plate down beside him, and reached over and took one of Dean's fries. Dean paused chewing and looked up at him.

"Cas? I love you, but if you steal another fry off my plate..."

"I love you as well, Dean." Cas grinned, popping another fry into his mouth. Dean glared at him, feigning anger. He grabbed the angel's hand before he could take another fry. "Ok, come with me." Dean said as they stood up. He led Cas into the barbeque line and handed him a plate. "Here, how much do you want?" Dean asked as he scooped two serving spoonfuls of fries onto the plate.

"That is a generous amount, thank you."

"Yeah, no problem. Now you can stop stealing mine." Dean replied as they walked back to their chairs.

"But it will not be as amusing as taking them from you." Cas grinned at Dean's playful scowl as they sat down facing each other. Cas stuck a fry halfway in his mouth.

"You're really something, you know that?" Dean said, leaning forward and biting off the end of the fry sticking out of Cas's mouth, their lips brushing in the process. Cas stared at him, swallowing the remaining part of the fry in his mouth, and Dean burst out laughing. The angel's lips twitched into a smile. He enjoyed the sound of Dean's laugh – it was warm and rich, and he didn't hear it too often. Dean finished the rest of his lunch without anymore fry incidents, and Cas ate the rest of his burger and French fries. Now dry from the hot sun, Dean pulled on his shirt. "Hey, what's up there?" He asked, pointing to the uppermost outdoor deck above them.

"I believe that is where the sporting arenas are located."

"Wanna check it out?" He asked, standing up.

"Yes, I have yet to see how humans in this era implement sporting events," Cas replied, pulling on his tank top as they walked up the nearest outdoor staircase. They walked around the jogging track, passing by a basketball/volleyball court surrounded by netting. Beyond that was a small tennis and batting cage, and finally, there was a small mini golf course at the very back of the ship.

"Wanna play?" Dean asked, picking a golf club off the rack and grabbing a golf ball out of the bin. There was nobody on the course, he noticed, which was nice. Cas nodded. "Grab one of these and a ball." Cas complied, and followed Dean over to the first section. He set the ball down and gave it a whack in the direction of the hole. The ball landed beside it, and rolled slightly when the boat rocked. "That doesn't count, that's boat interference," he pointed out. Cas placed his ball on the green turf by his feet as Dean had done, and swung his club at it. The ball rolled fast and landed beside Dean's. Then the ball inexplicably rolled itself forward into the hole. "Hey, hey, no angel mojo allowed. 'S cheating." He complained, walking over and picking up his ball.

"I was not aware there were rules to this game." Cas leaned over and retrieved his own ball, and they walked across to the next section.

"Yeah, no mojo."

The hot Caribbean breeze swirled around them, and they could hear the waves being overturned by the back of the boat. Dean set his ball down and took a good swing. The ball rolled right into the hole two yards away.

"It's in the hole! It's in the hole!" Dean exclaimed, jumping around.

Cas squinted at him. "Does this call for celebration?"

Dean paused and stared at him. "Not you, too," he complained, frustrated that not even someone centuries older than him understood the reference. "Alright, take a swing. And no cheating this time." Cas hit the ball with the club, and it rolled right past the hole. "Looks like we have a tie."

"This game involves articles of clothing? I'm afraid my tie is somewhere in the bunker along with my trench coat."

Dean facepalmed, shaking his head. "You know what, I'm just gonna stop talking." Castiel surprised him by laughing. "What's so f- did you just make a joke?" He asked, grinning.

"Yes. Did it amuse you?"

Dean chuckled in response. "Yeah, that was pretty good," Cas grinned, and they crossed to one of the final sections of the course.

Cas won in the end, even though Dean blamed his losing on the boat rocking too much. They returned the golf balls and clubs to the rack, and walked along the jogging track back to the stairs. Dean paused and looked out at the vast ocean surrounding them, taking in the different shades of blue and noticing there were no clouds in the sky. He took a deep breath, and glanced over at Cas, who was also enjoying the scenery. He thought for a moment about what he was planning to do later that night. _God, I hope I don't mess up._ Cas turned to look into his eyes, and he swallowed. Even though he had come a long way with opening up to Castiel this past week, he still felt nervous around him sometimes. His gaze faltered, and he looked down, trying to think of something to say.

"Any, uh, anything good in the newsletter today?" He asked, looking back up into the angel's blue eyes.

"Yes," Cas replied. "It mentioned a comedian is performing in the theater at four this afternoon."

"That's, like, now. You want to go?"

"Yes, I'm interested in what a comedian does."

"Guess you'll find out." They headed down the stairs and across the deck to the elevators. They got off on Deck 6, and found their way into the theater. Dean was surprised at how big and fancy the theater was, with a humongous stage curtain decorated with gold and purple designs. They sat in two very comfortable theater seats towards the back, since the rest were all occupied. The lights went dim and the cruise director appeared on stage to welcome the comedian. An elderly white man in a Hawaiian shirt walked out on stage holding a mic and greeted the audience.

An hour, and about a hundred jokes Cas didn't understand later, the show was over. Dean stretched before standing up, waiting for the crowds of passengers to exit the theater in front of him. He was glad Cas hadn't asked him to explain every time the audience laughed, but it was entertaining to watch him squint for an hour. "That was most enjoyable," Cas said as they left the crowds behind and took the stairs down to their deck. "There is something uplifting about human laughter, it emanates positivity," he mused.

"Yeah, it's always nice to be around that." Dean agreed, not being able to remember a time where he had been surrounded by happiness. They entered their cabin, and picked up the daily newsletter.

"Dean, tonight there will be a party in the Spinnaker Lounge on Deck 7 late this evening. It is called a 'White Hot Party.'"

"The hell does that mean?" Dean asked, rummaging through his bag for some shorts.

"It says passenger must wear all white clothing, and there will be dancing all evening."

"Well, guess I'm not wearing these then," Dean replied, dropping the black shorts back in his bag. He dug around for the white cargo shorts, and set them down on the bed. He went over to the closet and pulled his white button up shirt off the hanger. "Alright, I'm gonna jump in the shower first,"he announced, taking his white outfit into the bathroom with him and shutting the door. Cas busied himself with finding white clothes of his own. He came up with a similar outfit to Dean's, and read the rest of the newsletter while waiting for the hunter to finish in the bathroom. Forty-five minutes later, Dean stepped out of the bathroom, the steam flowing out behind him. He took his time getting ready and also running through his plan in his mind over and over again. He wore his white clothes, and he had shaved and gelled his hair. Cas gaped at him, making him smirk. "Your turn, angel." Cas grinned at the pet name, and took his clothes into the bathroom with him. Dean sighed once he was alone, and laid back on his bed. He once again let thoughts consume his mind, and he wondered how he was gonna pull off what he had planned. _"Come on, man. You're Dean f-ing Winchester,"_ he figured Sam would tell him if he were there. That calmed his nerves a bit, thinking about his brother. He was sure Sam was relaxing in the bunker right then, drinking a beer and smirking at the fact that the whole cruise was a set up to get the two of them together and it had all gone as planned right under Dean's nose. He thought he should be upset about that, but he couldn't be even if he tried. He had never been happier in his entire life, and it was all thanks to Sam. Well, Sam _and_ Cas, of course. He wondered what he had done to deserve all this happiness. Yeah, sure, he had saved the world – a dozen times – but he didn't quite think of himself as a super-hero. It was just his job, after all. The weight of the world had forever been on his shoulders, and he had just about gotten used to it. Now that the evil in the world was taking a leave of absence, Dean could sit back and think about what was to come, what he wanted, That was another thing he didn't do much – think about himself. It had gotten him into trouble many times, but he always thought about others first. So when the time came for him to start thinking about himself, he had realized that he wanted Castiel. _Not as a friend, not as a brother, not as a fellow hunter. He wanted Castiel to live with him, to be his lover, his boyfriend, his h -_

Dean sat up in bed, his heart beating faster at his thoughts. He felt nervous, and he still had to get through the next two hours before his plan could unfurl. He padded over to the ship phone on the bureau. The display screen said it was quarter of six. _Why was Cas taking so long?_ he wondered. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Cas? You ok?"

"Yes," came the echoed response on the other side of the door. Dean shrugged and sat on his bed again. A few minutes passed, and Dean caught himself continuously glancing over at the closed door. He relaxed when it finally opened, and Cas emerged, also dressed all in white. He had managed to shave his face as well, and he gelled his own hair. Dean's breath caught as he stared at Cas in awe.

"Cas...you look amazing."

"Thank you," Cas blushed, "I thought perhaps I could groom myself the way you had." He sat on his bed, facing where Dean sat on his. Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas's full lips. Dean cupped the angel's face in his hands, marveling at how soft and smooth it now was. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the angel's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Cas's tongue met his, and he made a small noise of approval as he pushed the angel to lie back on the bed. He refrained from running his hands through Cas's hair, not wanting to mess with the gel. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, and kissed him back. Dean felt warmth wash over him as he kissed his angel, and he was filled with confidence and self-esteem. He smiled against the angel's lips before pulling back.

"You wanna head up to the steakhouse? I have to, uh, use the bathroom...Think all that teleporting's finally caught up to me." Dean winked sarcastically. Cas nodded and adjusted his shirt as he got up. "See you up there," he kissed the angel's soft face as he headed to the bathroom.

"Ok, I will see you at the steak house." Cas left the cabin and took the stairs to the specialty dining room. Dean made sure he was gone, and then opened the closet to take the ring box out of his jacket. He opened it to make sure the ring was in place. The silver band with fancy cursive writing was sitting there staring back at him, and he sighed and closed the lid again. He sat on the closed toilet seat and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He thought he looked ok, better than he had in the past – always covered with wounds and bruises.

He looked down at the tiled floor. "Cas..." He said aloud, barely above a whisper. "Cas," he said a bit louder. "Cas, will you-" he shook his head, and looked up at his reflection again. "Cas, we've known each other for a long time, and...and _...ugh"_ Dean groaned in frustration. He put the box on the counter and put his hand to his forehead. There was no way he would get through this. He could battle demons and unspeakable creatures of darkness, and he could save the world again and again, but there was no way Dean Winchester was going to find the right words to say to the love of his life within the next two hours. He stood up and angrily pushed the bathroom door out of the way. He took a seat at the bureau and took a deep breath. He saw their professional photos were resting there underneath a t-shirt, and he pulled one out and stared at Castiel's face. "Cas..." he began. And the rest of the words seemed to just flow out of his mouth. He spent a good twenty minutes staring at Cas's reassuring blue eyes looking back at him from the photograph, and he spilled his heart out. When he decided he had a good grip on things, he took another deep breath and got up. He grabbed the ring box and shoved it deep in his shorts pocket, and then he left the room and jogged up the stairs to the steakhouse.


	14. The Profound Bond

Dean entered the steakhouse and found it was crowded with passengers awaiting their reservations. Some were in line, a few sat on the decorative benches. Dean spotted Cas already seated at a table against the far wall of the dining room. Waiters and waitresses of all different nationalities bustled around serving meals and scribbling down passengers' orders. The sounds of dishes clanging and the collective chatter of people filled the room. And Dean could smell steak. His stomach rumbled as he sat down at the white cloth table across from Castiel.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey," Dean replied, picking up the menu. "How long was the wait?"

"Several minutes."

"Not bad," Dean said absentmindedly as he scanned over the menu. After a moment he placed it on the table, already knowing what he was going to order. It took a while for the waiter to get around to taking their orders. "So..." Dean began, and Cas looked into his eyes. "So, this is our, uh...third date, right?" Cas nodded. "Guess I should start callin' you my boyfriend then, huh?" He asked nervously, watching Castiel's face for his reaction. Cas blushed and his gaze faltered, a smile tugging up the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, I believe so. And if you don't mind, I will call you 'boyfriend' as well." Dean grinned, looking down at the neatly folded cloth napkin on the table in front of him. He had secretly brought up the subject to test the waters, and he was glad to find out that Cas was on board, so to speak. Their food was served faster than they expected, considering how busy the dining room was. Dean almost drooled at the sight of the two large slabs of steak placed before him along with a side of mac&cheese. Cas had ordered just one steak with a side of mac&cheese as well. Dean calmly cut his steak into bite sized pieces and ate them two at a time. Cas wondered why Dean's shovel-and-slurp eating habits had suddenly changed. He observed the hunter eating until Dean paused mid-chew and stared back at him.

'Cas, you alright?"

"Yes. Are...you?"

"Yeah, fine. Why?" He asked after swallowing.

"Well, you are not trying to inhale your meal."

"Hey, this is probably the last good meal I'll have for a while. Don't judge me for savoring it." Dean replied, pointing his fork at the angel as he spoke. The truth was, however, that he was semi-consciously trying to use his manners and impress Cas. He figured if everything went well later that night, he didn't want the dinner portion of the memory to be clouded by the image of him stuffing his face.

"I wasn't judging you," Cas replied quietly as he went back to his mac&cheese.

"Sorry...Think I'm just going through steak withdrawal already," Dean covered in a softer voice. He did eat the mac&cheese by the forkful though, because it was really good.

A short while later, the waiter came by and cleared the dishes away before returning with dessert menus.

"Apple pie for me," Dean ordered, handing over his menu. Cas ordered the cheesecake. Dean devoured the tiny slice of pie he was served, and stole a forkful of Cas's cheesecake.

"You may have it, Dean." Cas offered, pushing the plate across the table to him.

"Thanks, _boyfriend._ You're the best." Dean winked at him and finished off the cake.

Dean's nerves increased and his heart picked up pace a bit as they left the dining room. He patted his shorts pocket, feeling the square corners of the box underneath the fabric. They walked through the atrium which was also crowded with guests viewing the photo gallery and making last minute arrangements at the Guest Services desk. They took the stairs up the several flights to the pool deck. Dean took a deep breath as they walked through the sliding door to get outside on the deck. The warm, ocean air filled his lungs and he exhaled audibly as he took hold of Cas's hand.

"Come with me," he said somewhat quietly. "I, uh..." He trailed off and started walking across the deck, Cas following and holding his hand. He led them up the outdoor steps to the private tanning area just above the pool deck where they had watched the stars together on the first night of the cruise. The many lounge chairs that had crowded the area had all been neatly stacked along the side, leaving the space open. There were no other passengers in sight. They were all busy packing or eating or doing some last minute onboard shopping.

Dean and Cas stood in the center of the small tanning deck, an easy silence between them. The warm night air breezed past them, and all they could hear were the endless waves of the dark ocean water surrounding the ship. Billions of stars and constellations Dean didn't know the names of twinkled above them in the night sky. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart, and held both of Cas's hands in his. Cas stood there, patient eyes squinting slightly. The small outdoor lights mounted along the back wall made it look as though Cas was glowing.

"Cas..." Dean looked into Cas's shining crystal blue eyes, and nearly forgot everything he was about to say. Cas stayed silent, waiting for Dean to continue. Dean glanced down at the floor for a moment, desperately trying to collect his thoughts and calm his nerves. He had been in countless nerve-wracking situations so much worse than this one before. And he had for the most part stayed calm and gotten through it, doing what he had to do. But for some reason, this was so much more... _intense_. Maybe it was because it was a positive situation, where nothing was out to get him – the man he loved was holding his hands and waiting patiently for him to speak. He could do this. He's Dean-fucking-Winchester. He could do this. He could overcome the monster called love that attacked him with nerves and uncertainty, making him feel anxious and short of breath. He could defeat it just like everything else. He looked back up into Castiel's eyes.

"Cas, I know I'm gonna mess this up, but, uh...Look, we – we've known each other for years, and, well, like you said the other day, we know each other a lot. And we've been through hell and back...literally. And I want you to know that I feel like a complete idiot for not realizing any of this sooner. Ever since I met you in that barn, I – I felt something. You call it a bond, but I think it's something people call "love at first sight'…" He paused, looking down briefly. "And I know you don't think I noticed everything you did...everything you've done, for me, for Sam, for the world. But I did notice. And I'm sorry I never really thanked you until now. But... Enough chick flick moment." He sighed, gathering the last of his thoughts before looking into the angel's eyes. "What I'm trying to get at here is...I love you. I love you a lot. I know I said I wanna call you my boyfriend...But I want you to be more than that." Cas squinted slightly at this. He wanted to tell Dean that he understood why it took him some time to realize his true feelings, and that he forgave him. But he knew Dean was about to say something important, so instead he smiled, looking into Dean's nervous green eyes. Dean let go of Cas's hands, and reached into his shorts pocket, taking out a small box.

Dean got down on one knee in front of the angel, and pulled the lid off the box as he spoke.

"I want you to be my husband. Castiel, will you marry me?"

Dean looked up at Cas hesitantly, awaiting his reaction. Cas didn't squint. He didn't shake his head. Instead, he smiled beautifully, blushing furiously as a tear ran down his face. He knelt down facing Dean and cupped his face with both hands.

"Yes, Dean Winchester, I will marry you." He kissed Dean's lips which were slightly parted in surprise. As the kiss deepened, Cas could feel Dean's tears of joy mix with his own where their faces touched. After a beautiful moment, Dean pulled back and stood up, reaching out his hands and helping Cas to stand as well. He held out the box, and Cas took it to get a closer look. "This is...a ring," he asked aloud, and Dean nodded. "It is a symbol that represents our love, correct?"

Dean nodded again. "Yeah, you wear it. Like this..." Dean took the ring out and shoved the box in his pocket. He held Cas's left hand, and slowly slid the ring onto his ring finger. It fit perfectly. "It also means that we're gonna get married." Dean added happily, the new word still feeling foreign in his mouth. Cas spun the ring around his finger to read the tiny, fancy cursive engraving:

 _More than just a profound bond_

Cas grinned, "thank you, Dean." Dean smiled and kissed his fiance passionately. He wrapped his arms around Cas's waist, and Cas hugged him back tight. Standing like that reminded Dean of something.

"You still wanna go to the all white party?"

"Yes, I would like to dance with the man I am going to marry." Cas replied, taking Dean by the hand. Dean blushed and smiled so big, his face hurt.

They took the stairs down to the Spinnaker Lounge. The lounge had dim lighting except for the disco ball and colorful stage lights flashing around the crowded dance floor. Everyone was wearing all white, including the cruise staff. Dean and Cas made their way to the dance floor and found a small space on the outside edge. They moved to the heavy-bass beat of the Reggaeton music that pounded through the speakers. In Spanish, Daddy Yankee was singing:

" _Todo el mundo se puede enamorar. Esto que sentimos no es ilegal."_

{Everyone can love. What we feel is not a crime.}

They couldn't understand the lyrics, but if they could, Dean would smirk at the ironic coincidence. The DJ played several more new, upbeat songs. Strobe lights flashed, and stage fog clouded the dance floor as the crowd of dancing passengers cheered. Dean pulled Cas back against him, and they grinded to the music. Everyone dancing did their own thing, not paying any attention to the two of them. Dean was pretty much new at this, but he was both surprised and relieved at the amount of acceptance on board the ship. _Guess they don't call it 'Freestyle Cruising' for nothing,_ he thought to himself amusingly. He was almost glad that the upbeat music ended when it did; Cas was making it difficult to keep his arousal under control. A slow love song played, and he pulled Cas to face him. They put their arms around each other and gently swayed back and forth to the music. Dean got lost in thought as they slow danced. He was sad the cruise was ending. As much as he wanted to see Sam, he was really going to miss everything about this ship. Especially the food. And the positive atmosphere. He hoped maybe they could take another vacation or a case on board a cruise ship in the near future, and take Sam along. The song ended, and Dean kissed Cas's forehead as he stepped back. _Danza Kuduro_ played through the speakers, a popular cruise song, and the dance floor cheered. Dean spun Cas around and they started grinding again. Dean gripped Cas's hips and Cas rocked his hips from side to side. By the time the song was over, Dean's temples were beaded with sweat, and Cas's bangs stuck to his forehead. Dean took a step back and glanced towards the bar. The wall clock read quarter of ten.

"Would you like to go to bed?" Cas asked, out of breath.

"I would _love_ to take you to bed," Dean replied playfully with a grin, putting his hands on the angel's forearms.


	15. Exploring New Realms

Dean pushed Cas against the door to their cabin and their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Dean's hands where everywhere, dipping into Cas's shorts pockets and underneath his shirt. Cas kissed him back, arms around his neck, enjoying the grope-fest.

"Cas...room key..." Dean murmured against Cas's lips in between kissing him. Cas broke the kiss and pulled the key out from one of his back pockets. He slid it into the key slot on the door, and the little light flashed red. He tried it again, and again the light flashed red. Meanwhile, Dean was distracting him by pressing up against him from behind and kissing his neck. Cas tried to open the door for the third time, and it still wouldn't let them in. Dean growled impatiently. Cas turned around to face him and pressed a hand against the hunter's arm, teleporting them inside their room instead.

Cas grabbed Dean's face with both hands and kissed him hungrily. Dean unbuttoned the angel's shirt, sliding it off his arms. He pulled his own shirt off, and then hopped on the bed, grabbing Cas by the arm to lie down on top of him. He could feel Cas's buldge through his shorts, and he raised his hips to grind for friction. He put a hand on the back of Cas's neck and yanked him down for another heated kiss. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth as he started grinding. Dean growled and reached between them to undo Cas's shorts. He had been turned on since they were upstairs dancing, Cas grinding mercilessly against him to the Reggaeton music. The friction was driving Dean crazy. Cas climbed off of Dean and pulled his shorts off and then unbuttoned Dean's and pulled them off as well. He knelt beside Dean on the bed and looked into his lustfilled green eyes before leaning down and kissing his lips passionately. Dean closed his eyes, running a hand through Cas's hair. The angel's face was smooth and soft against his own. Cas ran his tongue along the hunter's bottom lip. He could taste a distant hint of cinnamon from the apple pie he had eaten for dessert earlier. Dean's lips parted, moving along with the angel's, and their tongues met happily somewhere in between. Cas reached between them and palmed Dean's arousal through his boxers. Dean hummed in approval and bit Cas's bottom lip playfully. He pulled back and looked up into Cas's eyes. He took Cas's hand and slipped it under his boxers, not wanting to be teased anymore. Cas pulled off Dean's boxers and then started stroking him. Dean let his hand fall to the mattress beside him, pressing his head back into the pillow with a groan and raising his hips for more. Cas smiled with now swollen lips and pumped faster. Dean gripped Cas's hair and yanked him down between his legs. Cas let go with his hand and accepted Dean's shameless request, taking his aching cock into his mouth. Dean growled and pulled on Cas's hair, thrusting up into the wet heat on instinct. He felt a strong hand push his lower half back down against the bed and hold him there. Cas bobbed slowly and flicked his tongue across the tip, making Dean lose his mind. Dean growled in frustration as he tried to thrust forward again and found that he couldn't.

"Cas..." Dean warned.

Cas pulled back and knelt beside him. Dean pulled him down for another makeout session, and rolled them over so he was on top. Cas gave a small moan at feeling Dean pressed against him. The smell of his cologne and the feeling of Dean biting and kissing his neck was making him feel light headed. Dean sucked a purple mark on the angel's neck before kissing his swollen lips again. He sat up on his knees in between Cas's legs to pull off his boxers. He wrapped a hand around Cas's throbbing arousal and stroked him hard, making the angel groan in relief. Dean leaned over and took Cas down his throat, sucking and bobbing and running his tongue across the tip to make the angel squirm and whimper with need. Dean loved revenge. He pulled back a little, sucking on just the tip. He flicked his tongue over it, and Cas growled. Cas was enjoying himself, but he wanted more, He knew if he thrust forward, Dean would choke. It took all of his self control to not buck his hips off the bed, and with Dean teasing him like that, his control was running out. He gripped Dean's shoulder as his eyes glowed blue. His grace flowed through Dean's body and wrapped around his rock hard arousal and started vibrating. Dean paused what he was doing and groaned around his mouthful. Cas grinned, head pressed into the pillow. Dean pulled back after a moment.

"Cas, _uhh,_ Cas, stop, you're gonna make me..." The vibration disappeared and Dean took a deep breath. He'd thought that his endurance would increase after having so much sex the past few days. But he soon realized that even so, his body didn't stand a chance against angel mojo. He reached over and grabbed the lube from the bedside table, squeezing some onto his hand. He stroked himself a few times with the lube, wincing because his skin had become sensitive as an effect from the vibrating grace. He leaned down and kissed Cas as he pushed a lube covered finger into his entrance. Cas put a hand in Dean's hair and kissed him back, a moan escaping as Dean added another finger. Dean pulled his hand away after a minute, and flipped Cas over on his hands and knees before slowly pushing himself in. Cas's breath hitched and Dean exhaled once he was all the way in. "Cas, you good?" Dean asked as he cupped the angel's bottom with both hands. Cas nodded, and Dean pulled out a little before thrusting back in. He repeated the action, thrusting harder, loving the tight heat surrounding him. He picked up a steady rhythm, and Cas started moaning. It felt so good that Dean started pounding into the angel as hard as he could, squeezing his backside with both hands. Cas cried out each time Dean hit his prostate. Dean gripped Cas's hips and lost control, slamming into him over and over. "Cas! _U_ hhh _fuck...unh..._ you're so... _unh_ perfect, _uhh._ " Dean moaned, panting and trying to exceed his stamina. Cas on the other hand, was face down moaning into the pillow, his aching cock being pushed into the mattress each time the hunter thrusted into him. Cas could feel himself getting closer.

" _Dean_ ," he begged, lifting his face from the pillow.

"Yeah?" Dean slowed his thrusting, hoping to last longer.

"Touch me..."

"I got you." Dean reached around and gripped Cas's forgotten arousal. He was so _hard_. Dean was sure Cas was closer than he was. Cas groaned in relief and twitched in pleasure as Dean pumped him hard in time with his thrusts. Cas moaned out loud shamelessly, his mind completely taken over by lust and pleasure. He could feel the heat building up in his lower abdomen as Dean continued to stroke him and pound into him.

"Deannn," Cas moaned into the pillow before turning his face to the side. "Uhhh, Deannn..."

"That's it, angel. _Uhh_...you gonna come for me?" Dean asked huskily, leaning over to moan right in Cas's ear as he continued to fuck his angel senseless. Cas pulsed in Dean's hand in response to the sound of Dean's erotic moaning kissing his ear. Dean bit Cas's neck as he thrust hard again. Dean could hear Cas breathing heavily, moans higher pitched than usual escaping. The only other sounds were their skin slapping together and the wet squelching sound of Dean stroking him, Cas's precome covering his hand. That, and the groans escaping Dean's lips as he felt his abdomen tighten with the promise of release. All of the sounds surrounded him and they were the only thing in the world, his mind completely gone except for the strong urge to orgasm. "Cas, I ca- I can't – _unhh-_ I'm go-I'm gonna..." Dean thrust into the angel with every ounce of strength he had left. "Oh g-Cas! _Uhh,_ Caaas..." Dean came hard, filling the angel as he thrust one last time. He leaned over the angel's back, chest heaving as he kept stroking him. Cas was propped up on his hands now, giving Dean easy access. Dean realized his face was slick with sweat as he rested it against Cas's shoulder blade.

"Ah, Dean!" Cas yelped, and Dean pulled his face away.

"What was that?"

"My wings..." Cas explained. Dean smirked as he got an idea. He moved his free hand to Cas's shoulder blades, rubbing and massaging them while trying to keep a steady rhythm with his other hand. His arm was getting tired. Cas's moaning escalated as Dean rubbed circles into his back. "Uhh, Dean, the pleasure is too much- _uhh..._ " Cas moaned in ecstasy. It was dark in the cabin except for a sliver of light peeking in from the space between the curtains. But Dean swore he saw Castiel's wings appear in front of him, spread out across the room. His arms were tired to the point of tingling, but he swore he could feel soft feathers under his fingertips. He ran his fingers through them, marveling at the new texture. All the while, Cas was making beautiful noises beneath him. "Dean, please..." Cas begged. "Please, fuck me..." Dean's cock twitched in response, and he realized that he was rock hard again. Something about Cas's moaning turned him on easily. He took his hands away, and gripped Cas's hips as he started thrusting. Dean forgot where they were, what day it was, and just about everything except for his own name. The boat was rocking – Dean wondered briefly if he was doing that – and the curtains on the window moved too, letting more light filter in. Dean could clearly see the angel's wings now. Beautiful shimmering black feathers that quivered each time he thrust into the angel.

"They're beautiful," Dean complimented.

"You-you can see them?"

"Yeah." Dean reached up and ran his hand along one wing where it connected with Cas's back, and Cas shuddered. Dean continued exploring as he kept a steady rhythm. He suddenly felt a familiar vibrating sensation coming from Cas's body."Hey, no angel mojo. I wanna make you come."

"Ok." Cas complied, and the vibrating stopped. He was desperate to orgasm. Between all of the teasing and pounding, and now this new pleasure coming from Dean touching his wings, he was ready to explode. Dean hit Cas's prostate repeatedly while unknowingly rubbing his fingers over the oil glands in the angel's wings, and Cas could feel the wonderful build up of release. "Dean, don't stop... _uhhh..._ "

Dean chuckled, finding it cute but also incredibly sexy that Cas was coming so undone by what he was doing to him. " _Unh_ , you like that angel?" He grinned and found another oil gland to tease with his fingers, making Cas shudder again and his wings tremble. Cas moaned in response, not able to form words. "I could fuck you all night long, Cas." Dean said huskily, thrusting at the right angle to hit Cas's sweet spot harder while squeezing an oil gland and a fistful of feathers. He reached around with his other hand and gripped Cas's throbbing cock, pumping hard.

"Oh, Dean! _Unh-uhh-uhhhh!"_ Cas cried out as he came hard, covering Dean's hands and the sheets under him.

"Jesus, Cas, _uhhh"_ Dean moaned as he came inside the angel for a second time. He pulled out and collapsed beside him on the bed. "I think the whole boat heard you." Cas had just about passed out face down on the bed, head turned to the side, breathing heavily. His wings no longer showed, but Dean knew they were still there.

"I didn't know that my wings could give me so much pleasure." He admitted, blushing, as he rolled over to snuggle up next to his fiance.

"Good thing I found that book in the Men of Letters archives called 'How to Please Your Angel.'" Dean joked with a smirk. Cas chuckled and leaned over to kiss him. He ran a hand through Dean's hair, petting him, and Dean hummed and closed his eyes. "Marry me, Cas."

"I'm going to, Dean. You have my word." Cas replied, kissing his lips again.

"Good. But I think we should shower first." Dean said, getting up and waddling with his bow legs over to the bathroom. Cas followed, and stepped under the hot water next to Dean. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, and relished in the feeling of the hunter's soft skin and the heat of the water cascading down his back.

"I love you, Dean." Cas said sincerely, looking into his eyes as the water dripped down his face.

"Love you too, angel." Dean smiled and kissed his lips sweetly. He turned the water off, and they dried themselves with the fluffy white towels – that Dean was going to make sure to hide in his bag before they left the boat. They climbed into the other bed, and Dean pulled the thin sheet over them both before wrapping his arms around his angel. Cas snuggled against him, resting his head on Dean's chest, an arm around his waist. They dozed off happily in each other's arm listening to each other's heartbeats.


	16. Back To Reality

"I'm gonna miss this place," Dean sighed as he took one last look at their cabin before turning towards the hallway.. The door clicked shut behind him.

"I will as well. This vessell holds many of our fondest memories." Cas replied as they lugged their duffle bags down the corridor. They took the stairs to Deck 7, expecting to disembark the ship. But the line of passengers waiting to do the same was a mile long, wrapped around the lobby.

'What is this? Don't we just walk off?" Dean groused. He was excited to get on land and see Sam.

"I believe they have a system of sorts to keep order while the passengers exit." Cas guessed. "Would you like to see if they are serving breakfast upstairs?"

"Yeah, good idea." Dean grinned.

Dean's breakfast tray would just about put food eating contestants to shame. He intended to eat so much that he could memorize every amazing flavor of the hot waffles, the salty omlette, and savory bacon. Cas watched his fiance in fascination as he inhaled everything from both plates, and washed it down with chocolate milk.

"Hey, Cas, you think I can smuggle out some waffles in my bag for later?" Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I think they check passengers' luggage at the customs." Cas replied, making Dean frown dramatically.

"In that case, I'm gonna grab one more. Want one?" He asked, standing up.

"Alright," Cas nodded.

Dean returned a minute later with another plate of warm waffles covered in butter and syrup. Castiel ate his by the forkful, admiring the sweetness of the syrup on his tongue, even though it made his fingertips slightly sticky.

"I may be able to 'smuggle' these waffles to you later on. It would be worth the trip, knowing how much you love them, and how delicious they are." Cas explained, setting his fork down beside his now empty plate. Dean leaned forward acros the table and pressed his lips to the angel's momentarily.

"Know how much I love you, and how delicious you are?" Dean grinned as he sat back in his seat, watching Cas blush. Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out. Sam had texted him to let him know he was parked outside the terminal. Dean sent a quick "ok" in response, and then shoved the phone back in his pocket as a smile formed on his face. He couldn't wait to see his brother. He looked across the table at Cas. His fiance. That Sam didn't know about. And his smile faltered as he looked down again. How would he go about telling Sam about them? Would he just take a deep breath and blurt it out? Or would he stay quiet until Sam picked up that something was different? He wanted to tell Sam – he was so proud of all he and Castiel had done in the past week. Well, he would leave out the part about all the great sex they had, of course. He wanted to tell Sam about them, about their engagement. He just didn't know how.

"Dean, are you alright? You look as though you've eaten too much."

"Nah, I'm fine. Could eat a few more waffles if I wanted to." He answered coolly.

"Perhaps we should be on our way. We don't want to keep Sam waiting, and I don't want you to make yourself sick."

Dean shrugged but then paused and raised a brow at the angel suspiciously.

"How did you know that was Sam?"

"Who else would it be?" Dean made his signature 'Oh, yeah, that is true' face. "Besides, you smile a certain way when you're thinking about your brother." Cas added as he stoodand grasped the handles of his bag. Dean stood and grabbed his bag as well, admiring that Cas had noticed something about him that he didn't know himself.

When they got down to Deck 7, the endless line of passengers was significantly shorter. Dean and Cas showed their ID's and swiped their key cards through the scanner before walking down the gangplank and onto the paved lot outisde the terminal. Cas put a hand on Dean's arm and teleported them to the other side of the terminal in the pick up lot.

"Did we just skip through customs?"

"Yes. I know you don't enjoy waitin, and that you're anticipating your reunion with Sam."

"Thanks, Cas" They walked down the road a little ways past the parking lot. It was then that Dean spotted the Impala and his brother leaning back against the passenger side door, arms crossed over his chest. "Hey-ey ya Sammy!" Dean called, dropping his duffle bag and pulling Sam down into their signature hug. They both took a step back a minute later, all smiles.

"Hello, Sam." Cas greeted.

"Hey, Cas. It's great to see both of you! So...How was it? Dis you solve the case?"

Dean stayed quiet and Sam quirked a brow at him, but then turned to Cas as he began answering the question.

"Yes, we resolved the issue. It was a vengeful spirit attached to a painting that was salvaged from the Titanic wreck and placed on board this vessel to be purchased. We deafeated the spirit early on, and had the rest of the vacation to-"

"Eat." Dean interrupted. "They had pie! Oh, you wouldn't believe the pie, Sammy! Every flavor you can imagine! ANd the steak, ohh... I'd sell my soul for that steak!"

"Don't let Crowley hear you saying that," Sam chuckled. "I'm glad you got to have fun and eat."

"We were able to participate in many activities as well." Cas interjected.

"Sounds like a great time. How about you tell me about it on the drive home? There;s plenty of time." Sam suggested. He picked up Dean's bag and tossed it in the backseat before sitting in the passenger seat. Cas climbed in the bag and placed his bag on top of the other.

"Ohh, Baby, I missed you the most." Dean put his hands on the hood of the Impala, giving the car a hug. He hopped in the driver's side and turned the key in the ignition with a grin.

During the drive, Dean frequently glanced at Cas in the rearview mirror and smiled. Sam looked over at his brother and raised a brow. Cas made the ride easier by telling Sam all about the scenery of the islands and the activities they did on the ship including the karaoke, which Sam laughed about, making Dean grimace. He was somewhat worried that Cas would tell Sam about them, but he never mentioned anything about it.

Back at the bunker, Dean dropped his bag on the floor by the bed, and unzipped it to grab a clean T-shirt to change into. Their formal night pictures got pulled out in the process, and he smiled and set them on his nightstand. He walked doen the hall to where his brother and the angel were sitting around in the living room. Sam was asking Cas more about the islands and what they were like. He looked up when his brother walked in.

"So, are you guys married yet?" Sam teased. Dean's eyes widened and Cas turned to him. There was an awkward silence that seemed to last for so long, that Dean was sure about six gay children had managed to be born in that time.

"Yes." Castiel answered finally, cautiously glancing over to Dean before looking at Sam. "Dean and I will be getting married." Sam's jaw dropped and he chuckled in surprise as Dean face-palmed.

"Is he joking?" Sam asked his brother.

"No, Sam, he's...He's not..." Dean hesitantly looked up at Sam, wary of his reaction.

"Wow, congratulations, Dean, Cas!" Sam exclaimed, hugging each of them. "Took you guys long enough," he muttered as he stepped back.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Dean asked in his mock-offended tone.

"Well, I mean, it's been like what, eight years?" Dean glared at him. "Ok, ok," Sam said, putting up his hands in defense. "I'm really happy for you two."

"Thank you, Sam." Cas replied with a smile. "Dean proposed with this ring." He added, holding his hand up so Sam could see it. Dean grabbed a beer out of the package on the table and sat down while taking a sip.

"That's a really nice ring. Wow, Dean, I had no idea." He said, turning to Dean. Dean stared at the beer in his hand, a blushing mess.

"I had an idea," A new voice said from the bottom of the stairs. Three heads whipped around to see who it was.

"Oh, hey, Chuck." Dean said, surprised.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Fine, I've been fine." Chuck replied with a sincere smile. "Hey there, Castiel." He greeted the angel.

"Hello, Father." Cas replied.

"What brings you here?" Dean asked.

"I heard the news, so I decided to come here and congratulate you both." Chuck answered, grabbing a beer and taking a seat.

"Thank you," Cas said, bowing his head slightly.

"I'm proud of you two. Honestly. I'm glad you two finally got together. Castiel, you haven't always had the best time here on Earth, but now you have finally found happiness. And I wanted both of you to know that I have never interfered in any way."

"No, you know, unless you count sending Cas down and dragging me out of Hell." Dean replied, thinking back to the first time they met.

"My Father did not send me, Dean. I raised you from Perdition on my own accord."

"At the time, I wasn't even running the show anymore." Chuck added. "But now that I'm back, I wanted to show my thanks to the three of you. And also give you a gift." Sam and Dean perked up at this. "I want you two to have a great big wedding."

"That's awesome, Chuck. Except for one problem;" Dean began.

"Everyone else is dead," Sam finished for him.

"That's why the wedding will be in Heaven." Chuck explained.

"Wow, really? That would be amazing!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, that does sound pretty nice," Dean agreed. "Cas? What do you think?"

"I think it is a wonderful idea. Thank you," Cas said to Chuck, who smiled and nodded.

"I'll come back in a bit and you guys can tell me the date. See you soon!" Chuck smiled then vanished.

Sam and Dean looked around briefly, still not entirely used to people suddenly vanishing. Dean turned to his fiance.

"What's the day, Cas?"

"September 18th."

"Why that date?" Sam asked thoughfully.

"Because it is the day we first met." Cas grinned lovingly at Dean, who smiled back.

"You left a pretty big mark on me, I should've known you were into me," Dean teased, winking at the angel who rolled his eyes in return.

"September is perfect, it'll give you guys enough time to plan everything." Sam thought aloud.

"I believe Chuck has it covered." Cas said.

"Good. As long as I don't have to wear a dress." Dean replied sarcastically, making Sam laugh and Cas squint in confusion.

Sam went out to get dinner for the three of them. Afterwards, Dean and Cas snuggled in bed and fell asleep in each others arms with huge smiles on their faces as they dreamt of what their wedding would be like.


End file.
